Finding A Relationship
by Tsurara-hime
Summary: [Rewriting] new chapter 1 uploaded! Sesshoumaru had lived a boring life, until he met three different people.. or r they the same? An unknown txtmate known as Kag, a chatmate using a screen name Mikazuki Tsuki? And a newly acquainted friend, Kagome [SK]
1. New friends and one textmate

Finding Relationship 

Disclaimer – Sadly, this lowly author does not own Inuyasha or the co. Rumiko Takahashi own them, I'm just borrowing the cast for my story. Only the story is rightfully mine.

**Chapter 1 - New friends and one txt mate**

"Hey Kag! Over here!" Sango called while waving her hand to let her best friend know where she is, she had been waiting for her friend to arrive and eat with her. While waiting, she happened to introduce herself to some new students and quickly became friends. She watched Kagome as she turned to the direction of the voice and spotted her. The raven-haired beauty smiled and ran to greet her- but crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" Kagome shrieked softly as she felt her bottom collide with the polished, marbled floor. Rubbing her sore bottom; she muttered an apology to whomever she bumped.

"Watch where you're going wench." the guy growled at her, disdain evident in his cold, emotionless voice. Sango quickly ran to her friend and helped her stand up. She gave the rude man a glare, which is almost impossible because of how he look. Kagome didn't even bother studying the guy, and even if she did, she won't be falling head over heels for him.

'_How dare he! I already apologized to him! He didn't even apologize to me and he dared to call me a wench!' _she thought angrily, her cerulean eyes narrowing.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"Slut."

"Puffball!"

"Ugly."

"Fluffy!"

Someone had enough.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Sango commanded irritably, the whole café became silent and watch them with curiosity. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and huffed indignantly while man dressed in a simple polo shirt and jeans merely gave the crowd a silent threat with his amber colored eyes. Both glared at each other angrily.

The guy was the first to snapped out of it and turned his head towards Sango, as if waiting for an explanation of her sudden outburst. Kagome noticed that they were not the only ones whom will occupy the table and smiled at the people who already seated themselves silently.

"Sango-chan, who are your other friends? Care to introduce?" Kagome asked kindly, Sango straighten herself and smiled at her curious friend, it never cease to amaze her how her friend could easily change her moods.

"This is Miroku, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Guys, this is Kagome and …" Sango stopped when she didn't know the guy in front of her, all the while Kagome shaking their hands in respect, when she got to the man, she smiled a bit and held out her right hand.

"Higurashi Kagome, _nice_ to meet you." She refrain herself from gritting her teeth when she remembered how he called her just now.

The icicle man didn't bother bating an eyelash at her, Kagome's eyes narrowed once more and a stream of curses threatened to come out of her mouth. Inuyasha saw this and was about to open his mouth and do it for him but he gave the seated man a glare, daring him to continue.

"Saito." He inwardly smirked when the bashful girl's eyes now turned to slits.

"That's a surname, we're asking for your name." She lowered her hand and clench her fist in anger, he merely gave her a bored look.

"We are not yet on that level of familiarity _Higurashi_-san." He answered, daring her to continue and secretly wishing for her to snap at him and make a fool of herself in front of anyone.

"Look here asshole, someone asked for your name, why can't you just spit it out?" Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed a nearby toothpick and snapped it in half.

"Maybe for once you would think clearly, insolent boy, that this man doesn't get familiar with anyone." He sat himself on the table next to them, happy to sit by himself than to sit with them.

"Cut the crap Sess-"

"Say my name out and you would not be able to go home on your feet today."

"How did you know his name?" Kagome sensed the tension building and decided to interrupt, she caught some glimpse of stiffness on Saito but he remained calm.

"He's my brother! Isn't it obvious! We have the same hair and eye color! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha snapped at her, slightly growling.

"Hey! I'm just asking! No need to snap at me!" Kagome retorted, "And not all people who have the same hair and eye color are brothers! You don't even look like Saito-kun!" Kagome snapped back at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Half brother," he directed to Inuyasha, "and that is Saito-sempai for you." He corrected the girl, she glared at him and wondered if he is a senior, _'that would explain his uptightness, seniors have the tendency to be like that…'_

She smiled at the two who remained silent and sat herself beside Miroku, because Inuyasha sat beside Kikyou. _'Better sit with Miroku than sit with that jerk!'_ she thought furiously. Sango insist that Saito is to sit with them, he kindly refused the invitation but Sango wave her arm and smile wickedly at her friend before attempting to drag the man off his seat.

Sango deliberately pushed him to sit beside Kagome. Kagome gave Sango a deadly glare that promised pain, but she just smiled innocently and called a waiter to get their orders, after all, Kagome is too nice to do anything awful to her.

"This day is a curse!" Kagome muttered feeling defeated while grabbing her mobile phone from her pocket and guessing some numbers to text someone she doesn't know to ease her furiousness.

K: Hi! Cn I b ur txtm8 4 a while?

Kagome pressed the buttons as she stole a quick glance at the weird guy beside her, noticing that he was awfully quiet, she just shrugged and send the message to the unknown person.

Sesshoumaru felt his mobile phone vibrated quietly and grabbed it, noticing that he have a message, he decided to open it. _'Nobody knows my number except father and Inuyasha, and Inuyasha doesn't seems to be holding his phone. Father only calls me, who can this be?' _he thought irritably, whoever this was he sure do hope it would ease his anger towards the girl beside him.

He was surprised to see the message, it wrote - hi! Can I be your txt mate for a while? - He then typed the respond. _'Maybe I can use some fun to lessen my furiousness for this girl' _he thought amusedly.

S: Alrite, bt jst 4 2day. Im nt intrstd on dis knd of stuf.

K: Alrite! 1st, ur asl pls

S: Asl? Wt is tht?

K: Age sex location

S: Shud I tel it 2 sm1 I dun evn knw?

K: Aw cm on! As u said, I dun evn knw u, hw culd I possibly do anythn? Ok mayb a nikname, bt least tel me ur gndr

S: I dun hv a nikname nor do I wish 2 hv 1. Male

K: Thn wht shuld I cal u? I dun wnt 2 cal u hey or yo! U knw, jst make smthin up

S: Alrite thn, if u insist, Sess

K: Im Kag! Female

S: Ok Kag, Im gona eat nw, prhps l8r?

K: Ok! Im gona eat 2! Bye! Nice meetin u Sess!

S: Bye. Same here

Kagome beamed happily at everyone, much to everyone's surprise, she return her phone to her jean's pocket and was glad to have herself back to normal. She shyly glanced at Saito and notice that he got a small piece of paper and a pen, he wrote something that she didn't quite see. She shook her head and ate her ice cream silently. She didn't even notice when he quietly placed the paper inside the pocket of her backpack and started eating too.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku stated as he rested his spoon down the table.

"Yes Miroku?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, her black stresses falling momentarily on her flushed cheeks before placing the hair back to where it once belong. Busy eating her dessert, she was startled when Miroku suddenly took her hand in his and smiled charmingly.

"This humble man would be forever grateful to your highness if you would so graciously accept my offer of bearing my children." he blurted out while his other hand is proceeding lower and lower, he heard a low growl coming from Saito and Inuyasha and abruptly withdrew his aching hand.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked sweetly, too sweet that it seem to reek with deadly malice, the others who were occupying the same table were slightly afraid of the unlikely tone. However being the clueless guy this Miroku is, doesn't seem to get the warning behind that voice. He even grinned, _'She's going to say yes!'_

"Hai, Kago-mmmff!" he didn't finish his sentence when Kagome suddenly grab his spoon and filled it with his ice cream and stuffed it on his opened mouth. His cheeks turn red when he unknowingly swallowed the big scoop.

"Brain-" his head slumped on his bowl of ice cream, "-freeze…"

"Eat. If I ever heard that sentence coming from you again… I swear you can't use your mouth the next day, and one more thing… Keep. Your. Hands. Away. From. Me" she said her last six words sweetly even though knowing the lecherous man has already been knock unconscious. The rest looked at her warily.

--

"Bye San, Miro, Inu, Kyo! Be careful!" Kagome waved them goodbye as they walk towards their own home, they waved back and smiled at the two remaining. Miroku decided to walk with Sango until her house; Inuyasha also decided the same with Kikyou.

"They make such great couples!" Kagome told her companion with a smile, Saito just nodded silently and started to walk beside her.

"You sure gave each of them nicknames." Saito stated out while glancing at the woman beside him, _'And thank you for not giving me one' _he mentally noted.

"Yeah, I always do it to my friends." Kagome replied happily, Saito tilted his head upward, thinking. _'That means I'm not her friend… who cares… who wants to be friends with this annoying girl anyway.' _he thought angrily. Kagome notice his sudden quietness and a little angry emotion in his eyes, so she decided to ask.

"Are you all right Saito-sempai? Why do you look so angry all of a sudden?" she asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the girl who stopped in front of him, he gave her a cold, calculating look. Kagome just giggled silently and entwined their arms in a friendly gesture.

It registered in his mind that she is quite a lovely company, with her carefree attitude and friendly smiles. Every time she beams at him, his heart unconsciously flutters. _'And to think she called me Saito-sempai, quite unfitting.'_

"Sesshoumaru." He finally introduces his name, Kagome beamed at that.

"Heh, I never met the guy but from what I heard, he's a conceited jerk and no one dare step his path." She started blabbering like an idiot, Sesshoumaru just stared at her amusedly, "and I haven't met the guy so I don't really believe in those rumors. How about you? Do you know this Sesshoumaru guy?"

"I know that he stands right in front of you." He smirked when her eyes widened.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry of what I said just now! I didn't know, I swear!" she held up both of her arms to emphasize, he merely nodded his head.

As they wandered near the school grounds, both of them didn't notice some students caught them in such an intimate contact and started to talk about it, planning on spreading the news tomorrow.

They just walk silently, neither one of them trying to break the peaceful atmosphere, she began to hum an ancient tone, which he had heard his mother hum before her death. He quickly turned away from the beauty in his arms, _'Mother…'_ his mood turned sour; the reminder of his mother's death openly stabbed his heart once again.

"So Sess, why haven't I seen you before?" Kagome asked merrily, oblivious to his sudden change of mood, he was preoccupied with something and didn't reply her quickly, that's when she noticed the pain that clouded his once icy, unwavering eyes.

"Hn…" obviously he wasn't listening to her question.

"Sess? What's wrong?" she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, guiding him to a nearby bench. He didn't say anything, making her worry even more. She shook his arm slightly, catching his attention. She gasped at the intensity of his sad eyes, she tried to search his soul for some answers but he quickly averted his eyes.

"Nothing you should concern yourself of." If someone heard that, they might think the guy is being arrogant again, but being the understanding nature Kagome is, she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I have the right to concern myself for you, after all, what are friends for right?" she smiled reassuringly, he stared at her intently, wondering why she of all people would be _right here_-

_Right now…-_

_Right this moment…-_

_'With me…'_

He shook his head, silver stresses falling down his face, shielding his beautiful amber eyes from her view. _'Forgive me Kagome, I could not say it out.'_

"You were saying?" he asked, completely changing the subject, Kagome sensed his reluctance to open up and respected his wishes, _'If he feels it's not the time, then leaving the subject would be a good idea.'_ She smiled as if nothing happened and stood up, taking a quick glance at her watch.

"Why don't we chat while walking, it's quite late, ne?" He nodded and stood up beside her, "I asked why I haven't seen you before in school grounds."

"You haven't seen me before?" Sesshoumaru asked in surprise, she shook her head sadly.

"I just head rumors about you, but we never met." She clarified, her eyes twinking.

"Have you ever heard of the Sesshoumaru-sama fan club the annoying female population had build? Such nonsense." he sighed miserably, those fan girls would not give up at any cost.

"I've heard of it but I didn't see you, maybe I didn't see you because of your _loyal _fan girls." She laughed mockingly, but she gave him a joke-only look and stayed silent.

"They usually follow me wherever I go." Sesshoumaru replied shamefully, and added; "I think almost all the girls in this school are in it, except you, Kikyou and Sango."

Kagome just stifle a short laugh, _'As if I would join. I would rather die than worship someone…'_ she shyly glanced at his way _'though I won't mind worshiping him… Akk! Kagome! Get a grip!'_ she slap herself mentally.

"Where are we going?" he asked, seeing that Kagome's mind doesn't appear to think of where they are deciding to go.

"Umm… Can you come by my house with me so I could introduce you to my family?" Kagome asked, she turned her head so that he could see her famous 'puppy eyes' _'Even Sango can't resist this' _she thought happily.

Sesshoumaru, seeing her pleading eyes and pouted lips, nodded with a smile. _'He smiled! I've heard from other students that Sesshoumaru was an emotionless guy, they said that they didn't even see him smile… even once!' _she thought, slightly amazed. So she decided to ask.

"I've heard a lot of people saying that you don't smile, why smile now?" Kagome asked curiously, Sesshoumaru continue on walking as if he didn't hear her question. Kagome was about to snap at him when he decided to reply, almost whispering.

"I can smile if I wished to, they are not the ones whom should question my actions." Sesshoumaru calmly replied, Kagome just gave him a delightful smile and decided to ask again. _'Don't she ever stop?'_ he thought, suddenly felt defeated by a girl.

"What would your fan girls do to me if they found out that I'm walking with you? Obviously kill me for stealing their 'precious' Sesshoumaru-sama. " She giggled at the thought of them trying to kill her, she half complimented and half mock, to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

"Is that a compliment or a mockery?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk.

"Both. Oh sorry…" she hastily withdrew her hands from his. She just noticed that while they were busy talking, their arms had lowered and her fingers were entwined with his, she blushed and gently remove her hand. She knew it was only a friendly gesture, but something tells her that tomorrow, she will be dead

"No need to apologize Kagome." He was disappointed at the sudden miss of warmth beneath his hands. He swore if his fingers were alive, they would whine for Kagome's hand again.

Kagome stopped from walking and opened the gate, glancing around to see if anybody is outside, she sighed and calmly walk towards the front door, fumbling with her keys, she opened it slowly.

"Okaasan! Ji-chan! Souta!" she called aloud, "I'm home" she added in a singsong voice. Mrs. Higurashi's head poke out from the kitchen counter and smiled, seeing that her daughter as brought company she washed her hand and wiped it dry with a towel, she then walk out and greet her daughter properly.

"Glad you're back Kagome! Who's this handsome young man with you?" She asked politely, eyeing the man carefully, she noticed his silver hair and gold amber eyes. She stopped herself from asking why his hair was silver and his eyes were gold. _'Maybe he dyed his hair and put some contact lenses to change his eye color.' _Mrs. Higurashi thought silently, Sesshoumaru noticed the curious look the older woman gave him, so he decided to explain, _'She's like her daughter, they just stayed quiet, not like others, they keep on asking everything about my outer appearances.'_

"My hair is in its natural color, also my eyes, Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru explained, "And I'm Saito Sesshoumaru." He added with respect.

"That answers my questions, well then Saito-san, please take a seat while I make some tea. You can explore the house if you want. Kagome?" she nodded vigorously, with that said, the elder woman silently walk to the kitchen and prepared to make some tea for the visitor.

"At least your mother has more respect than you do." He teased; Kagome smiled sheepishly and slap his arm playfully.

"So Sess, wanna to tour my house?" Kagome suggested happily, Sesshoumaru just nodded and followed her; she stopped at a room and turned to him.

"Wait for me for a few seconds, I'll just change my clothes okay?" She asked and waited for his answer, he just nodded and leaned against the wall beside her door. A few seconds later, he could hear the rustling of fabric and squeaking of the cabinet. Then suddenly, Her head propped out from the door and smiled at him intently.

"Come in! This is my room, obviously." She explained, she opened the door wider so that he can come in. He was slightly surprised at the sight, it's neat and tidy, plain blue paint covered the room, all her books neatly placed in alphabetical order and glass figurines are arranged properly on a mahogany glass cabinet, pictures of her family placed on the table. Kagome motioned him to sit down on her bed; he gladly complied and stared at the pictures more closely. He noticed a lot of them were all childhood pictures, they were 5 of them, _'Her ji-chan, mother, father, Kagome and a younger brother, if I'm not mistaken.' _He thought silently, looking at the rest of the pictures, he noticed that they were only 4 left. _'Where did her father go?' _he thought curiously, he was about to ask when Kagome interrupted him.

"You're wondering why my father is not in the rest of the pictures right?" Kagome asked, staring at him to see if she had a correct guess, she was not surprise when he nodded. "He died when I was only five." She explained, her voice fell and her shoulder slumped just remembering the past, Sesshoumaru saw her sudden loneliness and mentally kicked himself. _'Why do you have to be so nosy… Look what I've done, letting her remember her father, nice going.' _he thought guiltily, he saw her bowed her head and something drop from her eyes and landed on her futon, _'Now I made her cry! Damn it!' _he nervously pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears away.

"I apologize, Kagome. It was not my place to ask you…" Sesshoumaru let her lean towards his touch, "Tears doesn't suit you."

Kagome just laughed silently and gently took the hankie from him and wiped the tears away herself. Sesshoumaru was relieved when her crying had stopped. Kagome looked up and smiled gratefully at him.

"Don't worry Sess, I'm always like this when I remember my father, thank you." She told him with a sad smile and handed back the handkerchief, Sesshoumaru quietly accepted and returned it in his pocket. Just then, Mrs. Higurashi called downstairs, saying that the tea is ready.

"Hai! We're coming down!" Kagome answered back, she again grabbed his hand and ran downstairs. There's no more time to tour the rest of the house. The warm aroma of green tea greeted them; Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at the two and told them to take a seat on the couch while she serve the warm tea. They obeyed and sat silently.

"Here you go." Mrs. Higurashi handed each of them the tea, Kagome retreated her hand from Sesshoumaru's and gladly received the tea and passed it to Sesshoumaru, he accepted the tea and waited for her to receive hers.

"Thanks mom!" "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." They thanked in unison, Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled and wave her hand as if to say it was nothing, she headed back towards the kitchen leaving the two alone to themselves. The two remained silent while gently sipping their tea, Kagome was the first one to talk.

"Sess, do you think your fan girls will kill me tomorrow?" She asked shyly, _'what will I do if they punch me for stealing their precious Sesshoumaru-sama? I'm not a good fighter except for archery.' _She thought nervously.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked humorously, _'Nobody would hurt you, Kagome.' _

"Nothing, it's just that… I think that they're overprotective of you, I can't handle that much girls killing me!" She laughed nervously, hoping that nobody saw her with him holding each other's hand.

"Nobody had seen us right? Why are you worrying so much?" he asked, placing his hand on her slightly slumped shoulder. She turned and grinned at him, shaking her head to let him know there's nothing to worry about. He removed his hand and glance at his watch.

"_I should get back now. I hate to leave her but I have to, anyways, I can see her tomorrow in school, hopefully those pathetic girls would get away from me.' _He thought while getting up and placing the teacup on the table.

"Kagome, I should be going back now. I complete forgot my father's words, I'm going to have a party at my house next month to celebrate my birthday, father insisted on inviting all my classmates and friends to go. " He held out his hand to help her stand, she place her hands in his and he gently pull her up.

"So you want me to go too?" Kagome asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like a giddy girl.

"If you would like to be my escort for the evening then it's a yes." His eyes gleamed playfully at her, she grinned and nodded.

"Of course! I would love to!" Sesshoumaru held out his arm in a silent invitation and she place her hand on his arm, practicing on what has to be done on the said date. They went to the kitchen and he bid her mother farewell.

"What year are you in?" Kagome inquired, eyeing him as she gently opened the gate for him.

"Year 4, Taiyoukai. You?"

"Year 3, Miko! I see you are in the top section as well eh?" Kagome grinned; Taiyoukai was the top class, followed by phoenix, dragon- and so on. Being a year lower than him, it meant a level lower than youkais in history, which would be humans. And top of the human chain, is the mikos.

"Yes, and I see you are as well." He playfully smirked at her, making her heart beat faster.

"Eh… yeah, see you tomorrow then. Ummm… sorry for my earlier actions." She apologized quickly, her face flushed. Sesshoumaru just waved his hand to let her know she's forgiven. _'Humph! He didn't even apologize to me. Ego-centric_ _guys these days.' _She thought angrily but it disappeared quickly because of the friendship they built just now.

--

"I'm full!" Kagome exclaimed followed by a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and rummage it to look if there is any assignment the teacher gave. She sighed happily when she found no assignments, but quickly noticed a paper lying at the pocket of the backpack. _'I don't remember putting anything in here.' _She thought confusedly, deciding to snatch the paper and take a look.

-o-

_Sorry for my actions just now, I didn't meant to say those words. Sorry._

_SS_

-o-

"I'm mistaken! He isn't an ego-centric guy." She stated in surprise and plopped herself on her comfy bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder what Sess is doing now… damn, it's hard to know if I'm talking about my txt mate or my friend. Oh well, I'll just call Sesshoumaru… um…Sesshy!" She said to herself while grabbing her cell phone to txt Sess.

K: Hi Sess! Rmmbr me?

She waited impatiently, gnawing her fingernails, _'what if he decided that I'm not a worthy person to talk with? Bah!'_ she raised her arms and let it fall down again, gave out an exasperated sigh, run her fingers through her messy midnight locks, doodle with her finger onto thin air.

A quick chirp sound reached her ears. _'Finally!'_

S: Ahh… ys… da iritatng grl

K: Hey! dats nt da rite way 2 tlk 2 grls!

S: Bt we r nt tlkng, we r txtng, rmmbr? N ho am I supose 2 knw if u r a real grl or nt?

K: R u calin me a liar?

S: No, jst statin da truth

K: FYI im a real grl!

S: If u say so

K: Ah… wtver, hws ur day Sess?

S: Non of ur bisnes, nosy grl.

K: Y r u so mean 2 me! Wt did I evr do 2 u! I'm just asking! Arrogant bastard!

S: Alrite alrite, r we goin 2 tlk nicely or do u wnt 2 includ som insultn wrds?

K: U started it. Ok so tel me

S: Its quite intrstng, I mt a rther intrstng grl n she hd invitd me 2 cm 2 hr hous 2 intrdce me 2 hr fmly, unfrtntly…

K: Un42nately wt?

S: I made hr cry…

K: WTF!

S: Language pls

K: World Taekwondo Federation, nth serious D

S: Fine, its nt lyk I intnded 2…

K: Ok ok I undrstnd, n thn?

S: I jst drnk sm tea n left

K: Ah… did u aplgze 2 da grl?

S: Ofcoz, Im nt da type of guy hu dosnt aplgze whn I knw I've done smthn wrng

K: I c. Wel thn, I guess dis is my last tym 2 txt u; u dun seem 2 lyk dis stufs anywys. Bye!

S: Mayb if I hv tym… we cn txt each othr

K: Ok! Nite til nxt tym Sess!

S: Ok, gd nite Kag

Kagome sighed happily and stood up, making a quick dash to her own bathroom and made her daily evening hygiene. When she was done, she turned the light off and stared at her ceiling, _'Good thing I put some glow in the dark stickers of stars and moons on it, it makes me more comfortable during the night, especially tonight.'_ She again plopped herself to bed and made a mental note to herself before falling into dreamland.

'_Remember to defend myself tomorrow incase those fan girls decided to attack me.'_

--

"Why do I keep on thinking about Kagome? I never felt this before, what's so different about her?" Sesshoumaru asked himself silently while staring at the darkened sky from his own balcony; he can't remove Kagome's smiles from his mind.

"What's wrong with me?" he again asked himself, this time rather annoyed at his sudden thoughts. "Darn, I need some sleep, that's the only way I can remove her image from my mind." He said to himself dejectedly. He made his daily evening hygiene quickly and lay on his comfy bed, hoping to rid her smiling image from his mind.

'_Sleep Sesshoumaru, sleep… sleep…' _he kept repeating on his mind, insisting on getting some sleep for the day that lies for himself tomorrow, but his own self doesn't seem to agree with him. Every time he closes his eyes, the image of Kagome keeps returning on his mind. _'Darn! Why can't I stop thinking of her!' _he thought angrily, trying to cover his eyes with his pillow. He sighed sleepily and just told himself, "Kagome wouldn't want to see me like a panda tomorrow." Surprisingly, he drifted to dreamland a few second after he said that.

--

Hahaha finally finish rewriting chap 1! So happy I could finally rest and do my homework

Some of the txt messages might be hard to understand, deeply sorry for that, but that's how I sms actually sweatdrop hopefully you guys could understand. Mostly I just took out vowels, numbers are to be read as their written form hope you guys enjoyed the new improved chapter!

Reviews would be appreciated! Feel free to do so!

Tsurara-hime aka fluffy li


	2. Sesshoumaru cares

Heya guys! Arigato for reviews! 32 reviews are great for a single chapter! Keep reviewing!  
  
Gomenasai minna-san!  
  
I haven't updated for a while, please forgive this author, I'm trying to write these stories if I have time, please bear with me!  
  
~(^.^)~  
  
Finding relationship – chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru cares  
  
~(^.^)~  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast is ready! Come down now!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she knocked gently on Kagome's door, she heard a muffled '5 minutes more mom~' and sighed, she then decided to try again, now with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Kagome you're gonna be late! It's already 7:00, I believe your class start at 7:15." She giggled as she heard a shriek, followed by a loud thud. She was not expecting the thud so she opened the door, she gasped as she saw her daughter lying on the floor, legs tangled up with the blanket.  
  
"Ow..." Kagome grunted as she tried to sit up, her mother helped her up with a sigh.  
  
"Kagome, you should be more careful, now go brush your teeth and~"  
  
"Comb your hair and dress up, breakfast is ready downstairs. Yeah mom I know, you've repeated it a hundred times already since I was 7..." Kagome finished with a sleepy smile, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter while cleaning up the mess she made.  
  
"I know... but sometimes I just want to repeat it again and again so that you'll learn, don't always wait for me to say those things before you get down." She folded the blanket and rearranges the pillows.  
  
"Ya I know, sorry." She mumbled her apology while putting some toothpaste on her toothbrush; she waited for her mom to say 'okay' before brushing her teeth. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated on top of her computer, and unfortunately slipped down. Kagome, hearing something dropped on the ground, turned around with the toothbrush still in her mouth. She quickly ran towards her cell phone and grabbed it.  
  
"Waaa... my breshus cell phon..." she mumbled, she almost choked on the bubbles, 'I was suppose to say /Waaa... my precious cell phone.../ not breshus!' she thought, slightly amused at herself, she then examined it. 'Phew! No damage! Thank you Kami-sama!'  
  
She didn't open the message and place it once again on top of the computer, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, can I see who text you? If you don't mind at all." Mrs. Higurashi asked gently, Kagome stared at her mother, wondering why she wanted to see it. 'She's my mother after all... I think it's okay... I think Sess-kun won't text me this time of the day, he probably is still sleeping...' she waved her hand, signaling it was okay. Mrs. Higurashi thanked her while Kagome continued brushing her teeth inside her own bathroom.  
  
'I wonder what mom is up to...' she wondered, she tool the glass of water and gurgled, she spit it and washed her face.  
  
In the room stands a curious mother, she opened the message and read it aloud.  
  
(Reminder: / bla...bla...bla... \ = Kagome's text, \ bla...bla...bla... / = Sesshoumaru's text)  
  
A/N: Something is wrong with ff.net, so I change bla & bla as / bla \ & \ bla /, sorry for the problem, even if it wasn't my fault.  
  
\ Ohayou Kag. Are you awake? /  
  
"Sess" Mrs. Higurashi whispered the name, and then she suddenly got the idea that it was her daughter's boy friend! Kagome emerge from the bathroom, rubbing her newly washed face with a light blue face towel. She stopped walking when she saw her mom looking at her cell phone with a dreamy face.  
  
"Okasan?" she called softly, trying to at least get her attention, but to no response, she approached her mom and waved a hand on her mom's face. "Hello! Is my mom still alive?" again, no respond, she glared at her impatiently, "OKASAN! WAKE UP!" she shrieked, she was satisfied when her mom cringed at the intensity of her voice.  
  
"Hai Kagome? You don't have to shout at your mom..." Mrs. Higurashi handed the cell phone to Kagome. "I think its you boyfriend."  
  
"My what?!?!" she squeaked, Mrs. Higurashi stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
"I said, I think it's your boyfriend who text just now." She clarified slowly, Kagome gaped at her mom.  
  
"Mom! Do you honestly think I have a boy friend? You gotta be kidding!" she laughed nervously, Mrs. Higurashi stared at her again with a questioning look.  
  
"Then who's Sess?" she asked with a dreamy smile, Kagome sigh at her mother's reaction.  
  
"Mom, Sess is just my text mate, I was guessing some numbers yesterday and end up on Sess's number, it's a nickname he gave me." She explained with a smile, "So stop day dreaming!" she added with a giggle, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled at her beautiful daughter, but something bothers her.  
  
"But Sess sounds like Sesshoumaru, kinda weird I say." She voiced her thoughts aloud, "Do you think they're the same?" she added with a grin, "Now that won't be so bad, after all he's a well-mannered guy, handsome and kind. I think he'll be a great son-in-law..." she again have the dreamy look on her face, Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh I give up, think anything you like to think." Kagome got her school uniforms from the closet and marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Mrs. Higurashi didn't even shift, she still kept on continuing her imaginary grandsons and granddaughters...  
  
"I'll be the one to take care of them and replace from time to time their stinky diapers, but I don't mind! I haven't done that for 3 years, after all, Souta did grow up fast!" she exclaimed as she went downstairs.  
  
~~~~~ 5 minutes later~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit! Mom I won't eat anymore! Bye mom!" she shouted, she opened the door and was surprise to be face to face with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Morning Kagome." He greeted her with a smile, Kagome felt her heartbeat quickened and for a second didn't know what to say, she straightened herself and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning Sesshy!" she greeted back, Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk, Kagome jogged up beside him with a cheerful smile.  
  
"What's with the smile on your face?" he inquired, she shook her head and grinned at him.  
  
"Why are you waiting for me? Are you not afraid you'll be late because of me?" she was given a questioning look from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only 6:45, we're 30 minutes early." He told her calmly, "Let me guess, your mom tricked you." Kagome grab her cell phone to see if he was correct. 'Darn'  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know it." She smiled embarrassingly, she was surprise to see a silver sports car in front of the gates of her house, and she just stared at him.  
  
"Hop in." it was more likely a command, 'Whoa, do I really want to?' she asked herself silently.  
  
"But Sesshy-kun... your fan girls might~"  
  
"I'll protect you." He finished her sentence; she blushed and decided to hop in, not saying anything.  
  
'What am I thinking saying that to her?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he start the engine, 'Am I really that interested on her? I just met her yesterday and I can say that it wasn't a very pleasant one.' He recalled all those things he said about her, and all of it was a lie.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, was wondering why he said that, 'He can't possibly be in love with me right? After all, we've just met yesterday... and nothing is special about me that a popular guy would fall for me, I must be dreaming if he would ever say that he's attracted to me!' she thought sadly, letting the wind whipped on her face, blowing her hair away from her piercing cerulean eyes.  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered Sess, she got her cell phone and scanned the message, she mentally smiled, 'And I thought that guy is still sleeping.' She smiled secretly.  
  
\ Hello Kag, good morning. Are you awake? /  
  
She fumbled at the keypads, 'what will I reply?' she thought, nibbling her lips, 'anything will do.'  
  
/ Ahehe, yep, I thought you're still sleeping. Sorry for the late reply, I forgot. Gomen! \  
  
She smiled and glances at Sesshoumaru, who has his attention poured on the road. She then, decided to break the silence.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she started, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her skirt, Sesshoumaru didn't averted his eyes but inclined his head, signaling her to go on. "Do you mind if I call you Sesshy? You know, I got that 'nickname' attitude...." She mumbled, blushing furiously. The red light came and Sesshoumaru stopped for a while and caught the blush, he inwardly smirk.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Was his only reply, he eyed her as she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks Sesshy!" she beamed at him, he turned crimson for a second but it quickly disappeared  
  
"Don't mention it." Was his only reply, he felt his cell phone vibrated inside his pocket but decided to ignore it, 'Later' he thought as he stared at Kagome, 'There are more important things to look at right now.'  
  
Kagome realize that they were intently looking at each other's face that they didn't see the light turn to green, they were knock out of their 'quality time' when a bunch of honks can be heard from their backs. Kagome shook her head and pointed her index finger on the stoplight; Sesshoumaru just averted his eyes reluctantly from hers as he drove the car again. 'Stupid people, always interrupting.' He thought angrily, Kagome saw this and started her playfulness attitude.  
  
"Don't worry Sesshy, you can stare at me when we get to school."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~School parking lot~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many gasps can be heard as Sesshoumaru drove in the parking lot of their school, some of them gape as Kagome tried to open the passenger door but Sesshoumaru's hand stopped hers, he offered to open the door for her with a smile. Kagome was dumbstruck while she waited Sesshoumaru to open the door.  
  
"Thanks Sesshy... ummm... why did you do that for?" she asked curiously, her face turning red. Sesshoumaru didn't reply for he doesn't know what to answer.  
  
"Am I not allowed to do it for you?" he asked, smirking as she shrug her shoulders and got off the car, Sesshoumaru grinned as they continue to receive more stares. He notice some of his fan girls glaring at Kagome, some of them looking at him with teary eyes. He glared at them as he continued to walk beside the raven-haired girl, he noticed her worried look and laid his hand on her tensed shoulders. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Sesshou-kun... I'm not sure about this..." she mumbled, feeling people glare at her back worried her, 'I'm dead for sure.'  
  
"Kagome," he started with a sigh, "I told you not to worry. Trust me, after all, our classrooms are just beside each other, whatever happens to you, I'll know for sure."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, 'What could be worse?'  
  
They stopped directly in front of Kagome's classroom; Kagome stared at him, expecting him to go to his room instead of standing there beside her. Sesshoumaru seeing her confused look gave a nod and a silent goodbye as he went to his classroom. Kagome sighed and entered hers, 'Hope nothing bad happens.'  
  
When she entered the classroom, she was taken aback. Sesshoumaru fan girls were smiling sweetly at her; some of them even greet her when they normally would ignore her. 'What's going on in here? Did Kami-sama died or something...'  
  
"Kagome." Yura called her from behind, Kagome turn around and caught a fake smile on Yura's face.  
  
"Errr... hi Yura..." Kagome stiffened as the president of Sesshoumaru fan club grab her hand, she continued on staring at her in a predatory look.  
  
"Kagome, we have a surprise for you, you'll get to know what it is at recess time." Yura smiled once more before releasing her hand, Kagome just stared at her. The thought of her being punched and slap by someone came into her mind.  
  
"I'm in big trouble." She mumbled as she slumped on her chair.  
  
~~~~~ Recess time ~~~~~  
  
"Come on Kagome! We have a big surprise for you!" all the girls nearly drag her out of the classroom. Kagome caught Sango and Kikyou giving her a worried look but she just gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
When they got out of the classroom, girls surrounded the hallway, or should we say Sesshoumaru fan girls, glaring at her angrily. Yura, whom was dragging her, pushed her roughly on the floor. Kagome's shoulder crashed into a metal locker, she cried in pain while the fan girls laughed wickedly.  
  
"That's your punishment for taking our Sesshoumaru-sama from us!" Yura told her coldly, Kagome glared at her.  
  
"What the fuck?! What are you talking about?! I didn't take him from you!" Kagome snapped at them, clutching her injured arm. Yura glared at her; never had she thought that anyone has the guts to defy her, her title as 'the head of Sesshoumaru fan club' was a like a high ranking official in the government. All girls adore her for creating the sacred fan club.  
  
"That no way to talk to me, how dare you! A lowly girl like you would never capture our Sesshoumaru's heart! And you're not even in our group!" she bark at her, Kagome stood up with the support of the lockers, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Keh! I would never join a fan club that worships a gorgeous guy! And didn't you stupid maniacs ever realize that he was ignoring all your babbles and compliments?! You guys sucks!" Kagome growled at them, she earned a harsh slap from Yura that would surely leave a bruise on her flawless cheek; she could taste some blood as she licked her dry lips. Without warning, she spit it directly on Yura's face with all her might. Yura faltered on her feet, the other members gasped and hurried to Yura's side,.  
  
"Yeah! Go Kagome! Spit again, and now direct it on her eyes so that she won't see her precious 'Sesshoumaru-sama' again! Show 'em what you're made of!" Sango shouted amongst the crowd, she received several glares from the members but they didn't attack her. After all, they have seen Sango angry before, and it isn't funny to remember at all. Sango glared back at them and raised her sleeve, daring them to a fight, the girls scampered away from her. Some of them prepared to attack Kagome for what she had done to their leader.  
  
"Stop. This is my fight." Yura stood up and snatched the tissue her friend has offered to her, she wiped the icky saliva mixed blood off her nose and threw the used tissue away recklessly. "I'll teach you how to respect me, bitch!" she snarled heatedly as she prepared to lunge at her. A calm velvety voice rang on the hallway, stopping Yura's attempt, stopping everybody from glaring at Kagome, and stopping Sango from shouting 'Spit on her, Kagome!'.  
  
"Hit her again and you'll find yourself in hell."  
  
~. ~  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bench by himself, wondering why all the girls didn't appear on the school garden today, normally they would hang out and talk gossips there. He remembered Kag and his cell phone, he got it from his pocket and opened the message.  
  
/ Ahehe, yep, I thought you're still sleeping. Sorry for the late reply, I forgot. Gomen! \  
  
He inwardly smiled as he typed his reply.  
  
\ That's okay Kag. So how's your morning? /  
  
He returned his cell on his pocket, his thoughts suddenly wandered to Kagome.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that she's in danger right now?" he asked himself aloud, he spotted his half brother with Kikyou and Miroku on the garden, they look so troubled and they look side by side, as if trying to find someone. He didn't bothered moving and watched amusedly at the funny scene, he caught Inuyasha looking at him, followed by the two. They ran towards him with a worried look on their faces, they stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's form, wheezing. They relaxed for a while to regain their breath, Sesshoumaru didn't mind them, continuing to drink his coke.  
  
"Oi Sesshoumaru! Kagome is currently handling a hundred of girls from beating her-"  
  
"Where is she." He interrupted him, his threw his coke aside and stood up without a second thought. The three gaped at him, it was the first time in history that he cared for someone's safety.  
  
"S-she's outside her classroom, we left Sango to help her out of the situation, but the amount of girls in there are too much to handle- so we thought of approaching you-" Miroku was cut short when Sesshoumaru didn't wait any longer, he dashed towards the stairs in full speed, 3 steps at a time.  
  
"Hey! Wait up Sesshoumaru!" they called from behind, but Sesshoumaru didn't pay any heed to them.  
  
"I knew something was wrong!" he shouted, Inuyasha was on his side followed by the two. Inuyasha stared confusedly at his half brother, 'I never thought he would be so angered, he was never been this angry before.' He thought silently.  
  
They came just in time when Kagome was clutching her injured shoulder, Yura smirking evilly. Sesshoumaru growled angrily, he saw a locker was slightly damaged and a thought of Kagome crashing there came to his mind. He gritted his teeth almost painfully, 'How dare they hit her?!'  
  
"What the fuck?! What are you talking about?! I didn't take him from you!" he heard Kagome snapped bravely at them, Yura only glared at her.  
  
"That no way to talk to me, how dare you! A lowly girl like you would never capture our Sesshoumaru's heart! And you're not even in our group!" Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly, 'That bitch is more likely the low girl.' He was secretly glad that Kagome didn't belong to that group.  
  
"Keh! I would never join a fan club that worships a gorgeous guy! And didn't you stupid maniacs ever realize that he was ignoring all your babbles and compliments?! You guys sucks!" when he saw the bitch hurt Kagome, he bared his teeth angrily, if not for Miroku and Inuyasha gripping his shoulders to stop him from attacking the girls, he might have Yura slapped a thousand times that she won't be able to eat for a week. He saw the blood trickle from Kagome's split lips, Yura would pay for every droplets of blood she caused.  
  
"Yeah! Go Kagome! Spit again, and now direct it on her eyes so that she won't see her precious 'Sesshoumaru-sama' again! Show 'em what you're made of!" they heard Sango shouted, Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped, Sesshoumaru agreed with her.  
  
When he calmed himself down, he snatched his arms from them. Yura was about to strike the injured girl but Sesshoumaru had enough of it. He finally spoke.  
  
"Hit her again and you'll find yourself in hell."  
  
^O^  
  
The crowd gasped as they heard him, he who they're fighting for. The crowds made way for Sesshoumaru's entrance, giving him a view of Yura's fist a few inches from their target. Yura saw his highness and withdrew her fist, she gave him a sweet smile, which would make him want to barf.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm only trying to teach this girl a lesson, because she-" a slap echoed to hall, Yura's cheek faced sideward at the impact, her supporters gasp, some of them even fainted.  
  
"You dare to hurt my Kagome, Yura. I won't think twice of kicking you out of this school." He growled at her, after all, his father was the head of the school, even if his dad doesn't include favoritism here, the incident was enough. Many girls fainted when they heard that their Sesshoumaru-sama is taken already, Yura straightened herself, wiping the smudge off her face, the blow was enough to make her lips bleed, her eyes showed her fear as she bowed, yielding. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru with half lidded eyes, silently questioning him why he said that, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but glared menacingly at Yura.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, it won't happen again." Yura still has her head down, tears dripping on her face, normally Sesshoumaru hated girls crying, but with this situation, he wanted to make her cry more.  
  
"It certainly won't." he turned his back on her, but not before he caught her glare at his back, he crouched down and gently lifted Kagome's weak body. He stopped as he heard her wince when he touched her arm, he made his movement gentler and lifted her up.  
  
"Sesshou... it hurts..." Kagome whimpered, pained tears escaped her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her fragile form and cursed Yura aloud.  
  
"Sango." He called, not looking back. Sango answered with a 'hn?' as she stared at her friend, worries etch her face. Miroku patted her shoulders with a reassuring smile. "You'll be in charge in punishing Yura, anything would do. Whoever disobeys her would have the same punishment." He started to walk downstairs, Sango's face suddenly lit up with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"All of you people who are a member of this stupid club!" she started, the girls gave her a frightened look, knowing what Sango's mind is made of when it comes into fight made them shudder.  
  
"One by one, you guys are going to slap Yura hard." The crowd gasped, Sango smirked and stood in front of Yura, "Like this." She slapped Yura hard on her cheek, doubling what Sesshoumaru has done.  
  
"But Sango-chan... that's hurts a lot..." a girl said, the others nodded meekly. Sango huffed.  
  
"As if what she did to Kagome doesn't hurt."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Alright! I'll give you guys 2 choices. A) Slap her twice; B) I'll be the one to slap you twice. Now choose." Sango chuckled when no one answered her, "I'll take that as A then! Fall in line please!" she smiled sweetly at them, some of them cried, they don't want to hurt their leader, but knowing Sango's slap was painful... they only had 1 choice, and that is A.  
  
"Gomen Yura-sama..." the first girl whispered, she slapped her not too hard, Sango glared at her.  
  
"Aya, I said like this." Sango slapped Yura again, "You wouldn't want me to demonstrate again and again don't you? It would hurt your leader more." Sango explained, eyeing the girl as she cried, Ayisa nodded and slapped Yura twice as hard as Sango did, Sango nodded and called for the next one. Miroku and Inuyasha smirked at the corner.  
  
"She might not eat for 3 days or more." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, a small smiled on his face.  
  
"Serves her right." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
~~~~~Clinic~~~~~  
  
"Kaede-sama." Sesshoumaru called out, while waiting for the door to open, he stared at the girl in his arms. She was curled up on his chest; she cradled her injured right arm with the other, she look up just in time to caught Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. She blushed and buried her face on his uniform, Sesshoumaru could feel his clothes being soaked by her tears, but he didn't mind at all.  
  
"Oh Sesshou... I don't know what to do without you... I was so scared..." she cried, his eyes softened and gently buried his nose to her raven hair.  
  
"Shhh... Just rest Kagome... I'm here..." he whispered, wondering why he became so soft towards females. The door made a creaking sound and an aged woman came into view. She gasped as she saw Kagome's state.  
  
"Come in Sesshoumaru-sama." She motioned him inside; he nodded his thanks and laid Kagome on the patient bed, careful not to move her right arm. Kagome winced slightly but didn't say it, Kaede gestured to Sesshoumaru to follow her at the end of the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask what happen to her?" she asked with her worried voice, Sesshoumaru nodded and told her the story. When he finished, he heard a creaking sound and turned around to see who it is. Aya was on the door, holding a bow; she silently aimed the arrow at Kagome's heart.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you've done to our Yura-sama." She muttered furiously, but her hand was fidgeting, in truth she doesn't want to do it. Kaede saw it and was about to tell Sesshoumaru, but he was nowhere beside her, she looked back at the scene and was surprise to see Sesshoumaru beside Kagome, holding a shattered arrow with his middle and index finger. Aya was shocked and tried to run, only to be pinned to the wall she was in.  
  
"Aya, you cannot be forgiven." Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her; he tightened his grip on her neck, earning a whimper from her. He was about to crush her fragile neck but a soft voice stopped him from doing it, he turn around to find Kagome sitting up, with the support of Kaede.  
  
"Stop Sesshou... You wouldn't want to be imprisoned ne? And that's okay, I forgive her..." Kagome smiled at Aya, a true smile. Aya's eyes began to water; Sesshoumaru let her crumple on the ground.  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan... I'm sorry for what I've done..." she said between tears, "From now on I'm in your side, Kagome-chan!" she cried. Sesshoumaru grunted and approached Kagome.  
  
"Aya, that's okay, we can be friends... but no threatening okay?" Aya nodded and left, Kagome let out a relieved sigh and stared at Sesshoumaru, whom was giving her a worried look.  
  
"You let her go just like that? Are you not afraid that she might take revenge on you?" Kaede asked her worriedly, Kagome just smiled and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I know Aya since nursery school, when she promises, she never break it." Kagome explained. Kaede gave her a nod and left to get some medical needs, leaving the two on their wake.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru queried her as his hand traveled on her bruised cheek; she winced slightly. Sesshoumaru gave her an apology and withdrew his hand reluctantly.  
  
"The way she aim the arrow at me, I knew she doesn't want to do it, and that she was only sent to do it." Kagome told him, Sesshoumaru remained silent.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For not being there to protect you."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything; he had his eyes on her injured arm. She let out a sigh and smiled.  
  
"No Sesshou... you did protect me..."  
  
"No Kagome, I-"  
  
Kagome silenced him with her index finger lingering on his slightly parted lips, Sesshoumaru could feel her warm finger on his lips and Kagome can feel his warm lips. She reluctantly withdrew her finger and was disappointed when the warmth disappeared.  
  
"You did protect me Sesshou, so please don't be so hard on yourself." She caressed his face with her uninjured hand; Sesshoumaru leaned to her touch and placed his hand on hers. Their reverie was shattered when Kaede came with the some remedy in her hands, Sesshoumaru got up to help her but she shook her head.  
  
"Stay there, Sesshoumaru-sama." She instructed him as she laid the things down on the table, she motioned him to sit on the bed with Kagome and scoop her in his arms. Kagome blushed deep crimson; Sesshoumaru just nodded and obeyed the elderly woman. Kagome still refused to move, blushing all the time.  
  
"Oh I forgot! Kagome, can you please undress so that I can put these medicines in your arm? Because your sleeves can't be stretched and it will cause you pain." Kaede told her wisely, Kagome stared at her in horror.  
  
"W-what? I'm going to undress in front of Sesshoumaru?" she stuttered, she glanced back to Sesshoumaru only to find him looking at her. 'Is he worried about me?' she asked herself, and she got the answer in his eyes.  
  
"Child, this is not the time for modesty, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama is honorable and is not a pervert." Kaede reassured her, Kagome could feel him nod behind her but she still refuse.  
  
"Kagome, trust my word. I assure you I'm not what you think I am." He told her, smirking as she nodded and slowly turned to him.  
  
"But Kaede-sama, my blouse doesn't have any buttons to remove, and I can't lift my arm up." She reminded the old woman, she sighed and got a cutter, which was lying on the table.  
  
"This is the hard part, it is true that you can't remove your shirt. We might need to tear it of." She said with a sad tone, Kagome gasped and shook her head.  
  
"No no no! I only have 2 blouses left at home, you tear this and I'm doomed!" she told her, pressing herself harder on Sesshoumaru's chest in attempt to save her blouse.  
  
"I'll get you a new one, my child. Don't worry about it." Kaede smiled at Kagome's slightly frightened face, Kagome finally nodded and remained still as the elderly woman gently cut the fabric open, exposing her creamy skin. She tried to cover herself but Kaede shook her head, she cut the right sleeve and wasn't surprised to see a dark bruise on her arm. Sesshoumaru mentally cursed Yura for ruining Kagome's perfect skin.  
  
"Kaede-sama, is it broken?" Kagome asked anxiously, Kaede touched the bruise, which Kagome let out a yelp, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms on her flat stomach as she cried in pain. Kaede took out a roll of bandages and an ointment.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not broken. But you cannot move it freely yet, it will heal in 2 weeks." Kaede told her as she poured the ointment and gently massage it on her arm, Kagome bit her lips to refrain from yelling. Sesshoumaru was busy staring at Kaede as she massage it that he didn't know what Kagome was doing until he felt some liquid fall on his wrist. He look down and was upset to find blood, he raised his head and stared at her as she bit her lips harder.  
  
"Stop Kagome." He commanded her but she shook her head and bit her lips harder as Kaede massage the worse part of her arm, Sesshoumaru snarled at her, but only for her to obey him, he didn't expect her to cry!  
  
"Sesshou- Itaii..." she whimpered, Sesshoumaru looked over to Kaede but she had her attention all on Kagome's arm. His decision resolved, he raised his hand leveled with her lips, Kagome's half lidded eyes stared at it confusedly.  
  
"Bite it." He insisted, Kagome shook her head weakly.  
  
"Sesshou I-"  
  
"Bite it Kagome, don't hurt yourself more." He was prepared of the pain that he would receive, he waited.  
  
"Gomen Sesshou..." She said before sinking her teeth on his hand, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Kaede look up when she heard Kagome apologized to Sesshoumaru and was surprised to see him helping to ease her pain. 'When did he change?' she asked herself and continued on massaging Kagome's arm.  
  
'God this hurts like hell!' Sesshoumaru winced mentally as he felt Kagome sinking her teeth deeper on his skin, but he stayed silent, hoping it would be done soon. Kaede gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
After 3 minutes, Kaede finished her rubbing and grab the bandages, she wrapped it on Kagome's greasy arm in a gentle way. Kagome had fallen asleep with her head pillowed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Sesshoumaru sigh in relief when Kagome stopped biting his hand. He stared at his hand, 4 punctured mark on top and bottom of his hand. Kaede got up cleaned the mess off the bed as Sesshoumaru gently laid Kagome, careful not to move her bandaged arm. He pulled out a chair and sat beside the sleeping girl, he knew her pain by the way she bit his hand, and he raised his slightly bruised hand and stared at the punctured mark. 'She's in much pain than me.' He shook his head.  
  
"Ahem... Sesshoumaru-sama would you let me bandage your hand, it might get infected." Kaede requested, Sesshoumaru was about to say no but Kaede interrupted him, "Kagome would worry herself over that wound, Sesshoumaru- sama." She reminded him, he thought for a second and knew she was right, he extended his hand and let her bandage it, after a while, Kaede finished and was about to retire to her office but Sesshoumaru spoke quietly.  
  
"Arigato Kaede-sama." He muttered, but enough to reach her ears. She nodded and smiled secretly, 'She's definitely making him feel something... I hope he changes.'  
  
~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up feeling a little tired, where was I? I tried to look around but my eyes were still a little blurred, damn. I tried to rub the sleep off my eyes but screamed in pain as I tried to move my right arm; it was doubled when I felt some weight pulling my hand down. Oh yeah, I'm injured thanks to Yura. I was startled when I heard a grunt reply followed by something or someone's breath on my shoulder. I tensed, was it Yura? Am I in hell? But hell doesn't have white ceilings... that mean I'm still alive. I struggled to look at my side but was welcomed by a slight headache, oh great.  
  
Silver hair.  
  
Huh? Sesshoumaru?  
  
Bandaged hand.  
  
Can't be, no one dares to hurt him... right?  
  
He grunted in his sleep and slowly turns around to my view, I gasped.  
  
It is Sesshoumaru... But how can he be...  
  
"Oh, you're awake now Kagome. How are you feeling?" Kaede asked me, oh so I'm in the clinic right now, I didn't try sitting up because I know what will happen if I attempted to.  
  
"I'm quite okay now, Kaede-sama, just a little sore." I told her with a smile, she nodded.  
  
"Good." She sighed and gathered some things.  
  
"Kaede-sama?" Something was bothering me, "How did Sesshoumaru get hurt?" I asked her as I ran my hand on his bandaged hand.  
  
"Don't you remember Kagome?"  
  
Remember? Remember what?  
  
"What do you mean Kaede-sama?" I asked her, did I do this?  
  
She sighed, "He let you bite his hand when you're in pain, he didn't want you to hurt yourself. He saw you sinking your teeth into your lips in pain and he just insist that you bite his hand instead." I stared speechlessly at his sleeping face... I did that? I don't remember at all, maybe because I was busy crying in pain.  
  
But still, it's hard to believe that a guy like him would offer like that. The Sesshoumaru I always hear from other people is exactly the opposite! I nodded as Kaede bid me goodbye, leaving me with Sesshoumaru. I glanced down and noticed his jacket was missing, is he not cold? But I feel warm, I've been in this clinic before and their blankets were not as warm as this. I curiously raised my left hand and examined the fabric and again, I was surprised.  
  
Sesshoumaru's jacket was the thing that kept me warm, how sweet of him! I felt cold all of the sudden as the winter breeze blew itself with the window open. He shivered slightly and I stared worriedly at him. I tried to sit up with the help of my left arm and succeeded quite painfully, I took the jacket from my body and was about to put it on him when I realize that I was naked from waist up! Well... I had a bra of course, but still! Sleeping without your shirt and with a guy on your side was freaky! But I glanced at his face and again, he shivered. I sighed and decided to put it on him, after all, he was the one who saved me.  
  
I pulled up to thin blanket up to my shoulders and tied it behind my neck, I look at myself amusedly, I look like a baby! I covered the jacket to his sleeping form with my left hand, darn! I would be using only one arm for 2 weeks! I was startled when he shifted and opened his eyes, causing me to slightly withdrew and almost bang my injured arm on the wall, he squint his eyes and gave me a worried look.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
^_^  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
^_~  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I said what are you doing? You're suppose to rest, Kagome." He reminded her; she blushed when she remembered that she wasn't covered that well and crossed her arms in front of her chest, he didn't seem to care and stood up.  
  
"Why are you still here? Don't you have class to attend to?" she asked, wondering why he was still here, he does know the punishments right?  
  
"I'm excused because I was the one looking after you." He told her as he handed her a cup of warm water, she accepted it with a thankful smile.  
  
"Oh," she took a sip of the water, "Arigato." He nodded, wondering if the thanks were for him being there for her or for the water, Kagome saw it in his eyes and giggled, "For being here with me and for the cup. Arigato Sesshou-kun." She blushed as he smirks at her as he approached her form and sat on the bed beside her, he gently caressed her healing cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, sorry for not being there. I promised you that I will protect you but I failed you. I'm sorry." He slouched his shoulder, ashamed, 'you never apologize to someone, why start now?' his ego asked, he shook his head silently, 'I do not know, I just felt ashamed of myself. Promising something but I failed.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed, "One more sorry I hear form you, I will not talk to you anymore." She threatened him, he grinned at her and nodded. She shifted and was about to lie down but two arms helped her to it.  
  
"Let me."  
  
Kagome was dumbfounded, she just nodded dumbly and let him help her; he was gentle and all she could think was to hug him when she heals completely. He covered her with his jacket, she smiled at him.  
  
"Sesshou, when can I go home?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
"Anytime Kagome, just tell me." He grab her cell phone on the desk beside him, "Someone text you, you didn't open it." Kagome stared at him confusedly and reach her left hand; Sesshoumaru gave it to her and smiled.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" he teased, Kagome almost fell off the bed.  
  
"No! My mom said the same thing earlier!" she grumbled, he gave her a playful smile and excused himself. 'Probably going to the toilet or something...' she thought amusedly, she read the message and frowned.  
  
\ That's okay Kag. So how's your morning? /  
  
She groaned, remembering what happened earlier just isn't that pleasant to remember, Sesshoumaru had left the time she read it so he didn't hear her groan. She stared at the thing in her hand.  
  
"Will I say it? Or should I just lie... After all he won't know... it's embarrassing to say what happened earlier." She muttered, but a nagging feeling kept her from doing that. She sighed.  
  
/ My morning? Terrible as in T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E! \  
  
She sent it to him and flopped on the bed with a huff, she was surprised to see that he replied to quickly.  
  
\ You know Kag, I know how to read, no need to spell it out for me. /  
  
She blushed deep red, "And here I thought he'll be worried."  
  
/ Fine. How 'bout yours? \  
  
\ ... /  
  
/ What's with the '...'? Something wrong? \  
  
\ Tell your story first. /  
  
She froze, "Should I tell him or not?" she asked herself, "But it's not good to lie to someone." She muttered.  
  
/ I'd rather not tell you, you might just laugh at me. \  
  
\ Humph, try me. /  
  
"Wow he's persistent..." she muttered, slightly amused at his curiosity.  
  
/ An arrogant girl beat me. \  
  
\ Is it that bad? /  
  
/ Errr... ya... \  
  
\ What happened? /  
  
/ My arm and cheek was bruised. \  
  
\ Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay now? /  
  
/ Ya I think so... \  
  
\ You might as well rest first, text me later if you're feeling okay. /  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment, "No one to talk to... might as well text him."  
  
/ I have no one to talk to, can we text now? I'm quite bored; my friend just left the room. \  
  
\ Are you sure? /  
  
/ Quite sure! \  
  
~~~~  
  
/ Quite sure! \  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, but at the same time wondering why she and Kagome had the same incident happened, both had been beaten, bruised cheek and arm. 'It doesn't make sense.' He thought confusedly, 'of all people to guess, it can't be her.' He told himself repeatedly.  
  
\ So what do you want to talk about? /  
  
/ Tell me something about yourself. \  
  
\ And why should I? /  
  
/ Come one Sess! Please! \  
  
He thought for a moment, leaning on the wall beside Kagome's classroom, Mrs. Samui look at him with bored eyes.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked, she didn't even look at him while she speaks. The class became silent; Sango gave Sesshoumaru a smile while Yura averted her eyes away from him.  
  
"The nerve of hers..." Sesshoumaru grumbled and straightened himself; "I would like to excuse Kagome from her classes, if you heard what happened." He glared at Yura, whom has her cheeks bruised in a severe way, he smirked evilly, 'She deserves it,' he still remember what Sango reported to him when she visited Kagome in the clinic. He was pleased to hear what happened.  
  
"Oh I heard of it Sesshoumaru, thanks for dropping by, I would like to know Kagome's condition right now." She asked, a little worried, Kagome was the most respectful student she ever had, a nice child and she doesn't deserve to be treat like that.  
  
"She's okay now, Kaede-sama treat her well in the clinic." He told her stoically, Mrs. Samui nodded and glared at Yura.  
  
"If I caught you do that again, I'll be the one to slap you." She threatened her, Yura stiffened but nodded, Sesshoumaru smirked and bid goodbye to the teacher. He sighed and walks silently towards the clinic.  
  
/ Hey Sess! What happened? Why didn't you reply? R u angry? \  
  
\ No, I did something for a while, sorry. /  
  
/ Anyways! You haven't answer my question yet. Tell me something about yourself. \  
  
\ I'm cold. /  
  
/ Don't you have a blanket there to warm you? \  
  
Sesshoumaru almost faltered on his step, 'This girl is stupid.' He thought silently and straightened himself when the head teacher came into sight, he bowed and greeted her. It's a good thing she didn't talk about him not being in the room now.  
  
\ Don't you have any common sense? /  
  
/ Oh pardon me nut head! I didn't know what you mean of 'cold'. \  
  
\ You're dumb, Kag. /  
  
/ Oh yeah? You're a stupid nut head, dim-witted guy; you're more stupid than me! \  
  
He sighed, "This is nonsense." He mumbled, he sighed when he got to his destination.  
  
\ Okay Kag, text you l8r, I'm visiting a friend right now. /  
  
He didn't wait for her reply as he entered the room, Kagome jumped in surprise and would have fall off the bed if it weren't for Sesshoumaru's quick movements. She was half way on breaking her neck but Sesshoumaru had his arms ready to catch her. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Kagome." He smiled at her as she shakily opened her eyes, she caught the amusement dancing in his eyes and blushed. He gently helped her up, careful of her injured arm. She suddenly spoke.  
  
"Arigato Sesshou-kun," she blushed deep crimson, he nods his head, and "Did you tell my mom" she asked.  
  
"Yes I have told her, I got your number from Sango. Your mother was relieved that you were okay and is in my care." She nodded and smiled brightly at him, he stopped from breathing for a moment but remembered how when she asked something, he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Did she say anything else?"  
  
He stayed silent for a moment, and then he remembered something.  
  
"She mentioned about me being a great son-in-law. I don't know what she meant by that." he told her; he wasn't surprised to find her blushing deeply.  
  
"Errr... don't mind her." She smiled, embarrassed at what she heard. "Can I go home now? I know it's only 12:00, but I'm beginning to starve!" she changed the subject; Sesshoumaru heard a growl came from her stomach and smiled.  
  
"Okay," he stood up and helped her, it was hard for her to steady herself with only one hand, he noticed this and scooped her in his arms. She let out a "eep!" but remained unmoving, he then noticed that she was still wrapped with his jacket, he silently smiled, 'It makes her look like she's mine.' He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that, there's no way that can happen.  
  
"But Sesshou-kun, do I have anything to wear? It is embarrassing to go out without a shirt... you need your jacket back, it's cold outside..." she mumbled shyly, he remembered Kaede brought in some buttoned clothes, which was placed on the table just beside him.  
  
"Kaede-sama brought these." He opened the paper bag, pulling out a buttoned blouse and a zipper-sweater, he handed it to her. He offered her a hand but she shook her head shyly.  
  
"I should do this on my own Sesshou, after all I will live like this for 2 weeks." He nodded and turned his back on her, he occasionally hear her wince and is always ready to see if she is okay but she always says she was okay.  
  
"Darn buttons." She muttered, it was hard to fasten a button with only one hand and she was thinking of calling him for help, but her modesty kept her from doing it. After 2 minutes and she haven't finish dressing herself; he decided to turn around. She protest but he shrug her off, she blushed deep crimson as he fastened the buttons for her.  
  
Then without hearing a knock, the door burst open, revealing 2 panting people on the door. Their eyes turn wide in shock when they caught the two in a close distance, their thoughts were confirmed when they saw Sesshoumaru's finger on Kagome's button.  
  
"Kyaa- Sesshoumaru I can't believe you! My friend was injured and you're molesting her?! How dare you! I'm gonna kill you! Miroku let go of my arm- Miro-" she kept on trashing, trying to pry her arms away from Miroku. Miroku on the other hand, got a bruise from Sango for accidentally touching her chest when he prevented her from attacking the guy.  
  
"And I thought the famous Sesshoumaru was honorable." Miroku shook his head as he caressed his bump, a little smirk on his face.  
  
"I assure you Sango, I'm not a pervert like Miroku. And I certainly won't molest her in this condition. I'm still sane." He told them with a cold tone, Kagome nodded, blushing all the time. Sango blushed and backed away.  
  
"Sorry for that, I shouldn't have judged your intensions like that." Sango mumbled, Sesshoumaru just nodded and continued on dressing her. When he finished, he clothed her with the sweater; he heard a few gasp when he moved her right arm in order to insert it inside the sleeve. He mumbled a few apologies to her.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked, worried filled her tone as she approached the girl.  
  
"I'm going home for now, but don't worry, Sesshou-kun will bring me home." She smiled at him as he slung her backpack on his left shoulder. Sango pulled Kagome's uninjured hand and led her on the end of the room, Sesshoumaru and Miroku gave them a confused look.  
  
"Are you sure Sesshoumaru didn't try anything to molest you? As far as I know, you wouldn't even let a guy touch your hand." She whispered silently to her, Kagome glared at her, her cheeks turning faint red.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome hissed, "It's not what you think!"  
  
"Well, what can I do? What will you think if Miroku has his hands on my shirt button?" she asked her, as if stating the obvious.  
  
"I won't think of anything, for all I know he might be dead right now."  
  
"Ya you're right." They both stifle a laugh, Sesshoumaru and Miroku shrug and followed the girls as they exited the room, but not before leaving a note to Kaede that they already left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but it's already 12:15, Miroku and I would be late if we-"  
  
"Don't worry Sango! It's okay!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, now go before you get a detention!"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as the two dashed away, they bid each other goodbye and Kagome was left in Sesshoumaru's care once more.  
  
"Ready to go Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her, the passenger door opened for her.  
  
"Uh- Hai!" she lowered her head as she stepped in and Sesshoumaru closed the door for her, she watch his as he rounded towards the driver's door, silver tresses cascading with the wind. She sighed.  
  
"He's damn sexy." She muttered before he stepped in, he slid her bag on the backseat and started the engine and drove off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He felt something heavy landed on his shoulder gently, he was surprised to see Kagome had fallen asleep and unconsciously resting her head on his shoulder, he sighed and continued driving. 'She's really tired, might as well let her sleep.'  
  
After a few minutes, he arrived outside her front gate, wondering if he should let her sleep further or wake her up. He sighed and took the second choice.  
  
"Kagome we're here." Sesshoumaru gently shook her shoulder; she moaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheek. He really don't want to wake her, seeing her sleeping so peacefully made him wonder why she didn't have any boyfriend. She mumbled something like 'Crescent Moon' in her sleep.  
  
'Crescent moon?' he wondered what she meant by that. She stirred on his shoulders and stared at him with her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Sesshou-kun, are we there yet?" she mumbled sleepily, he nodded and got off the car, he opened the door for her and she stepped out, her feet wobbled for a second and lost her balance, falling in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Uh- hai, sleepy I guess..." she murmured as he steadied her, she blushed and thanked him silently.  
  
"Keys? I can open the door for you." He offered, she nodded and pointed at the bush beside the door. He just stared at her. She blushed when she remembered that he didn't know where she hid the keys.  
  
"It's just hanging somewhere, with a white crescent moon as keychain." She explained, he gave a nod and crouched down, he noticed something shining and extended his hand, he grab it and stood up. He examined the keychain, 'Crescent moon, just like what she mumbled in her sleep.' He shook his head and opened the door, letting Kagome enter first. He then returned the key to its place. Hanging on a bush?  
  
"Okaasan I'm home!" she kicked off her shoes and changed in her doggy slippers, Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, 'So she likes dog eh?' They were surprised when Mrs. Higurashi just came out of nowhere and was about to hug Kagome but Sesshoumaru blocked her, getting hug instead.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged 'her' tighter, Sesshoumaru grunted in respond. Kagome giggled and pat her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Okaasan, it's alright, I'm okay, but can you please release Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Higurashi glanced beside her and saw her daughter, she then look up and saw Sesshoumaru's not-so-happy face.  
  
"Oh1" she backed away and bowed her head, "Sorry about that Sesshoumaru." She smiled at him, he nodded.  
  
"Kagome's arm is injured and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to make it worse." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her, Sesshoumaru-sama. But if you don't mind... I mean, can you come here during mornings and go with her to school and come back at the afternoon? Because I'm afraid that she might get hurt again, just these days please. At least until she heals completely." Mrs. Higurashi pleaded; Kagome blushed hard and shook her head.  
  
"Okaasan!"  
  
"I don't mind at all." Sesshoumaru answered politely, Kagome gaped at him but Mrs. Higurashi just clapped her hands together.  
  
"Perfect! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she thanked him with a motherly hug, Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat, Kagome sweat drop. Sesshoumaru caught the words the elderly woman whispered.  
  
"Take care of her, someday she'll be yours. You can count on that." She backed away and smiled, acting as if nothing happen. He didn't say anything but deep inside he wonder what she meant by that.  
  
"Okay!" she clapped her hands again, "I'm going out for a while! Have fun you guys!" with that, she dash out of the house, leaving Kagome frustrated.  
  
"Grrrr... mom..." she muttered angrily, Sesshoumaru just smiled.  
  
"You know, your mother is very hyper." He told her amusedly, she huffed and turned her back to him as she went upstairs, he sighed and followed her. Kagome was still fuming angrily that she didn't notice a skateboard lying just on her next step. She shrieked as she felt herself falling backwards.  
  
'Oh God oh God oh God!' her mind screamed and she closed her eyes, waiting for the painful inevitable. To her surprise, a strong arm wraps itself on her falling body.  
  
He stared amusedly at her frightened face, her eyes closed as she waited for her painful fall. He had his other hand on the handrail and the other on her slim waist.  
  
"Are you always so clumsy, Kagome?" he teased her, she opened her eyes and was surprised to meet golden orbs, she tried to lift herself but remembered that her right hand was still injured. She groaned aloud.  
  
"Arigato Sesshou-kun," she told him in a sarcastic voice, "Now can you please help me?"  
  
He mentally smiled as he picked up her body bridal style; she gave a small squeak at the sudden movement and glared at him.  
  
"I can walk by myself you know...." She grumbled, he grinned at her.  
  
"I know you can walk by yourself clumsily..." he received a pinch on his nose for that, he glared at her playfully, "No one dares to do that to me." He mumbled, Kagome heard it and smirked.  
  
"I dared."  
  
He silently smiled, 'She really has guts. I like it.' He mentally punched himself for even thinking of that. He gently kicked her door open and took a sniff, a smile crept on his face, 'Her scent lingers... sakura and cherry... that was mother's favorite...'  
  
He gently lowered her feet on the ground; she gave her thanks and was took a step, only to trip on Sesshoumaru's foot. He instantly had his arms around her once again.  
  
"You're really clumsy." He sighed and sat her down on her couch, she sighed tiredly.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm just tired." She gently pats her left side, beckoning him to sit down. He nodded and soundlessly sat down beside her. They stayed silent for a while, trying to relax. She surprised him by crawling closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He stiffened but didn't do anything, he relaxed when he noticed her shallow breathing and glanced down only to find her slumbering.  
  
"You must be very tired Kagome..." he whispered, smiling as he ran his fingers on her raven locks, causing her to moan slightly in her sleep. He stared at his bandaged hand, 'It's worth it.' He felt tired all of a sudden and unconsciously moved Kagome's sleeping body and gently lowered her head on his lap, his bandaged hand lying on her side in order to prevent her from falling off the couch.  
  
He then allowed sleep to dominate him.  
  
^o^  
  
The four of them decided to visit Kagome right after school, Sango insisted, as well as Kikyou. Inuyasha just nodded and Miroku smiled. They were greeted by a silver sports car parked outside Kagome's house. They exchanged knowing looks and smirked.  
  
"Perhaps they could be together." Sango mumbled happily, "It's about time, next month would be Sesshoumaru's birthday party. I bet all of the girls will go there and claim Sesshoumaru as theirs. With Kagome there as his girlfriend, they would stop." She smiled at the thought of her best friend with a popular guy, whom she just met face to face yesterday.  
  
"I doubt it." Inuyasha huffed, the trio glared at him, "What?! We all know Sesshoumaru isn't capable of caring, and now you're saying that he can love her? I'll bet 60 bucks!" he grinned confidently, Sango gave the other two a smirk.  
  
"It's a deal then."  
  
Sango pressed the doorbell, expecting it to open any second, but after a while, no one opened the door.  
  
"Sango?" Kikyou asked, she received a smile from the elder woman.  
  
"Turn around guys." She commanded softly, Miroku nodded without questioning her, as well as Kikyou. But Inuyasha gaped at her.  
  
"For what!?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I said turn around." Sango gritted her teeth, arms crossed on her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. Miroku got the look on her face and decided to save the arrogant boy from Sango's wrath.  
  
"Inuyasha, at least be a gentleman and obey." Miroku sweat drop when Inuyasha turned around angrily, "Good puppy." That made Inuyasha mad, he glared at Miroku with his famous you-dare look. Luckily, Kikyou butted in and patted Inuyasha's shoulder in order to calm him down. He relaxed a little but still glared at the pervert. Miroku gave Kikyou a thankful look and she smiled at him.  
  
Sango saw them turned around and quickly rummage through the nearby bush for the key, she found it and stood up.  
  
"Okay guys, come in." she announced as she heard the door clicked open, they just stared at her.  
  
"Isn't this trespassing?" Miroku asked with a questioning look, Sango smiled at his dumbness.  
  
"Only a few people know where the key is hidden, and I'm one of them. Now come in or I'll drag you!" Sango snapped at them, they quickly stepped in as Sango hanged the key on the bush.  
  
"Where are they?" Kikyou asked quietly.  
  
"I do not know." Miroku replied, Inuyasha still stood in one side, arms crossed arrogantly.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called out, but no one replied, "Maybe she's upstairs."  
  
They nodded in unison, Sango step up first followed by Miroku. Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face as he followed the movement of her skirt.  
  
'I wonder what it feels like...' he thought silently, he brought up his hand and was about to touch her skirt when his hand was abruptly slapped away by Sango, an angry look on her face.  
  
"But Sango... I just want to touch the material... it looks so soft and smooth..." he whined, Inuyasha only chuckled at his dull excuse.  
  
"You want to touch her skirt or you just want to grope her bottom?" Miroku didn't say anything, but his eyes showed his true intensions, he just gave Inuyasha a thank-you-very-much-for-getting-me-into-trouble glare.  
  
"No problem bro, anytime." Inuyasha replied coolly, ignoring Miroku's glares.  
  
"Miroku... you'll get your price later." Sango glared at him, her tone promised pain, he smiled nervously and reluctantly retreated his hand, Sango stepped aside and glared at him. "You go first pervert." She commanded angrily, then a thought came into his dim-witted mind.  
  
"My dearest Sango... I didn't know that you also want to grope my bottom..." Sango turned bright red and hit him square in his eye, he stumbled slightly and accidentally touched Kikyou's chest.  
  
"Kyaa!!! Pervert!!!" she slapped him hard on his cheek, he fell on Inuyasha's chest, unconscious.  
  
"Oh crap!" he groaned miserably, he followed the two girls with Miroku on his shoulder. They stopped at Kagome's door and Inuyasha immediately let go of the pervert.  
  
"Man that hurts!" Miroku groaned aloud, rubbing his abused nose.  
  
"Shut up guys!" Sango hissed, glaring at the two immature boys, Miroku stood up silently when Inuyasha offered a hand.  
  
"Kago-" Sango poke her head on the door, she gasped at the sight of the two cuddled together, Kikyou heard the gasp and decided to investigate, followed by the Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku crawled under Sango's shocked form, Kikyou on top of Sango followed by Inuyasha. They all gape at the two.  
  
"60 bucks for me Inuyasha." Sango announced triumphantly, Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Hell no! I just said that he's not capable of caring and loving!"  
  
"But look, he cares for her."  
  
He remained silent for a moment, thinking of an excuse, "But he doesn't love her!"  
  
"Soon Inuyasha, now give me the 30 bucks! Just give me the other 30 bucks when they fall in love." Sango reached out her palm happily, Inuyasha grunted and handed her the money. Grumbling about stupid girls. Sango dismissed that and focused on the scene.  
  
Kagome's head was pillowed on Sesshoumaru's chest, with his arms wrapped around her petite body, supporting her as she laid her head on his chest. A cold winter breeze made its way towards the two, making Kagome shiver slightly. Sesshoumaru unconsciously tightened his hold on her and rest his chin on her head. She sighed contently and cuddled closer.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at them all the time, Kikyou's eyes widened, Sango jaw drop and it hit Miroku's head, he let out a painful yelp, which woke up the slumbering couple. (A/N: sorry that it had to end here... *ducks a watermelon*)  
  
Kagome stirred when she heard a familiar cry; she tried to sit up but was pulled down when she felt arms circled on her waist in a protective manner. She turned around only to find Sesshoumaru wide-awake, they both squint their eyes at the brightness of the room when Sango glide the curtain open. Their eyes finally cleared, leaving Kagome blushing when she realized their close position, and that includes their faces were just an inch apart.  
  
"Ahem." Miroku interrupted their thoughts, Kagome quickly shifted and accidentally hit Sesshoumaru's nose with hers. She blushed deep red and quickly mumbled her apology; she turns around only to find herself and Sesshoumaru as the center of attention. She glared at Miroku but remained silent.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your 'moment', we were just visiting the girl and see if she's okay." Inuyasha mumbled, giving his brother a smirk, Sango and Kikyou nodded. Kagome was about to retort that her name is Kagome but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.  
  
"You know her name dear brother, and I suggest you to use it." He glared at him, Inuyasha growled and turn around with his back facing them. Miroku cleared his throat and smiled nervously.  
  
"Now now- this is not the time for fighting- Are you okay Kago-"  
  
"I bet she's feeling pretty well in my brother's arms." Inuyasha grumbled, Kagome's patient finally snapped, she quickly ran towards Inuyasha and kick him on his butt. He let out a yelp as he banged his head on the wall and plummet on the ground unconscious. Kagome let out a triumph smile and plop herself on the couch with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted-" He reached for Kagome's heavy dictionary and drop it directly on Inuyasha's nose on purpose, "Oops it slipped?" he silently smiled at his sweet revenge, 'That's for what you did to my nose.' He thought with an evil smirk, Inuyasha let out a painful groan but is still unconscious. "Lucky me." He grumbled, "Are you okay now Kagome?" he asked her with a smile. Kagome gave him a friendly smile and nodded.  
  
"Ya, kinda... just a little sore but it's okay, thanks for Sesshou-kun here." She only gave Sesshoumaru a bright smile. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod and again wrapped his arms around her. Miroku smirked.  
  
"Relax Sesshoumaru, she's all yours." A dog slipper came flying onto his face. Kagome grumbled and relaxed once again.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sango piped in, "Your words kept flying on the school campus, it even spread to the neighboring school."  
  
"And which words is that?" Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, Miroku rubbed his nose with his sleeve, 'Why is my nose always the target?'  
  
Miroku stood in front of the two girls, "Imagine my hair is silver." Kagome stifled a laugh, "Sango is Kagome." Kagome gave him a confused look but nodded. "And this dog slipper is Yura." The girls burst in fits of laughter, Sesshoumaru only smiled at the picture on his mind.  
  
Miroku started the demonstration by slapping the fluffy slipper first.  
  
"You dare to hurt my Kagome, Yura. I won't think twice of kicking you out of this school." He mimicked Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome was laughing so hard that she didn't notice that she was leaning on Sesshoumaru's chest and her face buried on the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru just stared at her with a smile on his lips.  
  
Miroku skipped to his left, the fluffy slipper in front of his face, he cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, it won't happen again." Kagome wanted to roll on the floor in fits of laughter but Sesshoumaru stopped her by tightening his arms on her.  
  
Skipped to the right, "It certainly won't." he turned his back and threw the slipper away, Miroku gave Sango a signal and she sat down on the floor and decided to run with it, she clutched her right arm and gave a hurt expression. Miroku had a smirk behind his mask. 'This is going to be good.' He crouched down and lifted Sango up, but not before receiving a death glare from Sango for 'accidentally' touching her bottom.  
  
He gave her a what-did-I-do look. Sango knuckles turned white and punched him on the face.  
  
"I believe this is not part of the show." Kikyou giggled, Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded as well.  
  
"Did I do that to you Sesshou-kun?" she asked sweetly and smiled at him, Sesshoumaru shook his head. After that...  
  
The room explodes.  
  
"Why did you kick me you- you-" Inuyasha stood up and glared at Kagome, oh how he wanted to call her ^Bitch^ ^Wench^, Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed, his brother know too well what he was to say next.  
  
"Me what?" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Don't say it Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned, his chest vibrated as he let out a warning growl, Kagome rubbed her face against his chest in attempt to calm him down a bit. He ceased his growling but still glared at Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku noticed the awkward atmosphere and laughed nervously.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, lemme ask you something." Inuyasha told him as he dusted himself, Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"And what is it dear brother?"  
  
"Are you interested on making Kagome as your girlfriend?"  
  
The room grew silent, what Sesshoumaru was thinking, nobody knows. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in his arms, trying to wiggle from his grasp. She doesn't want to hear his answer because it would only hurt her, everybody knows Sesshoumaru wouldn't fall for a girl like her; he was far too high for her to reach. For him, she was just a peasant and he... a prince whom nobody is allowed to touch.  
  
She began to squirm like mad, she averted her eyes from him and focused it on the ground Sesshoumaru growled and tightened his arms on her, preventing her from running.  
  
"Stop that." He commanded her; she immediately stopped but still has her eyes glued on the floor mat, as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen in her life.  
  
"Don't say it. I don't wanna hear it. I want to go out." She told him angrily, he smiled at her growing frustration.  
  
"You're much prettier when you're angry." He complimented her, Kagome glared at him and quickly disentangled herself from him. Standing in front of him with her index finger pointed at his face crossly.  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru. I don't want you to fill me with compliments that I stupidly think those are true. Just say the damn NO for heaven's sake!" she growled out, trying to contain her rage. They were surprised when he just chuckled and gave her a serious look.  
  
"What if I am really interested on making you my girlfriend?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Yay another chapter done! Did you like it?? Huh huh?? Sorry it took a while to update this fic, I'm really sorry!  
  
Oh and a question of CrissyKitty! About being confused between the part where kag and sess were arguing then they're friends already... they stayed for a while in the ice cream shop and they somewhat cool off. Talking and chatting even if Sesshoumaru only nods is okay. And we all know that Kag is a forgiving gurl =)  
  
Tnx for everything!  
  
~Review responses~  
  
taiyoukai-kai – sorry! But OOC sometimes make the story better!  
  
CrissyKitty – sorry for the problem, I already explained it. Arigato!  
  
Kikyo-hater –arigato! Hey I like your name! I also hate Kikyo!  
  
Inu-Fan1 – hehe arigato!  
  
Kuro-kasai-kitsune – fast? Hehe arigato!  
  
Yuko-san – tnx for reviewing!  
  
Clow Angel – well, I don't know why I included puffball either! It just popped inside my mind!  
  
Lilfrozenfire – hehe tnx!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo – Arigato!  
  
Inuyashachic515 – hehe me too!  
  
Sam – Arigato!  
  
Kirara – hehe tnx  
  
SESSHOUAMRUS_GIRL –huh? You reviewed 3 times?  
  
Darksesshy – Kawaii author huh? Tnx!  
  
Mistic – hehe arigato!  
  
Massao-na-Mizu – tnx for the review! And thank you for pointing out my error! Don't worry I don't take it as a flame!  
  
Sess_luv_me – he'll find out sooner or later!  
  
Chibi-chan – tnx!  
  
Mistic – again?  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – thankies!  
  
Darksesshy – sorry!  
  
Sess_luv_me - hehe sorry!!!  
  
Raisa – hehe sorry! La na ragnarok ngayon kc nasa hk na ko! Miss ya!  
  
Midnight Angel – dory for the OOC but I like him that way!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess – hehe =)  
  
Darksesshy – again?????? Ur Addicted!  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome – hehe  
  
Ra – hai!  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed! Lalalalalala I'm so happy to finally update this story!!!  
  
Till then!  
  
Fluffy li 


	3. Pretend with me

Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi pipz!! Sorry for the super late update!! I just finished 4 exams and 2 more to go, I was so exhausted everyday waking up early in the morning and studying... Phew at last 3 main curse is removed! Yay! Just wish me luck that I passed my exams!

Now back to the story.

Darn it! Another problem on !! It's ruining my story!!! ARRRRRGGHH!!!

I need to change it again, I'm sorry but it's not my fault always have some problems on other symbols.

(Reminder: # bla...bla...bla... # = Kagome's text, % bla...bla...bla... % = Sesshoumaru's text)

I hope # and % won't be a problem on It gets so annoying.

Chapter 3 – Pretend with Me

"Are you on crack?" Kagome whispered in shock, her mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for oxygen. Sango got the feeling that they're going to talk personally so she grab Miroku's hand and dragged him out of the room. Kikyou did the same with Inuyasha.

"Errr guys... we need to go! Bye Kagome, have a nice **time**!" Sango giggled and shut the door, Kagome glared at the door.

"Some friends you guys are..." she muttered angrily, preparing to run after them, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. She winced as he pulled her injured arm in attempt to stop her from running away. He quickly withdrew his hold on her, guilt somewhat consumed his whole being.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled his apology, Kagome cradled her injured arm with her other arm.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." She whispered back, "Why did you lie? You should have been honest with Inuyasha." She could feel her heart tighten. She somehow knew his answer would hurt her deeply. She just stared at her shoes intently.

"It's not an actual lie..." he argued, thinking of what to say incase she ask again.

"What do you mean it's not an actual lie?" she asked confusedly, sitting her self beside him.

"I do like you, as a friend." She nodded for him to continue, "I'm having a party next month, which is I told you yesterday. I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend then." She stared at him in shock, "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend so that all those girls would stop following me? And my dad kept on insisting I should have a girlfriend before the due date, and that's next month."

Kagome was speechless, "You want me to pretend to be your... girlfriend?" she repeated in shock, "Are you sure?" she questioned, a frown on her face, _'And I thought he was serious about the matter.' _She thought silently, a little disappointed.

"Positive, you seem well mannered enough." He teased, he was not prepared to see her eyes shot him an evil glare.

"Why you little-" she raised her fist and prepared to punch him, but he blocked it with his hand... his injured hand to be exact.

/PAK/

"Owww..." Sesshoumaru visibly flinched as he rubbed his newly punched hand. Kagome covered her lips and quickly grab his hand to examine it.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!! I didn't mean to!!" she kept on bowing her head in shame, "Does it hurt?" she asked with a cautious tone, eyeing him.

"I'm okay, just say yes. It's just pretend."

"..." Kagome quickly turned her back on him, dropping his hand gently on the couch.

"I won't force you." Kagome felt the couch shifted and looked up; he stood up and walked to the door. Kagome felt guilty and quickly stood up, her hand fisted beside her.

"Wait..."

Sesshoumaru quickly turned to her direction, silently smiling for himself, _'I knew that would do the trick.'_

"Umm... in one condition..."

"Shoot."

"Don't take my first kiss." She mumbled shyly, it was very uncommon to hear a girl her age untouched before; she could feel his eyes bore into her face.

"But of course, it was after all, a pretend. But kisses on the cheek are allowed right?"

"But-"

"-It would be obvious to all that we're pretending if we don't. And your mom requested for me to walk with you to school, she would be relieved that we're 'The thing' and not worry anymore."

Kagome blushed deeply, _'He does have a point... it's alright I guess...'_

"Fine by me." She finally answered, she looked up and saw him smile at her, was her eyes playing games with her? Did she just see him smile at her lovingly? _'Yeah right, I was hallucinating.' _She told herself. She didn't even notice his movement until he was leaning oh so close to her.

"Then I think I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow, Kagome." With that said, he kissed her on the cheek. He withdrew and stared at her eyes, she was frozen on the spot. He pinched her cheek and smirked as she yelped.

"What was that for?!" she glared at him while caressing her red cheek, he laughed at her face.

"Nothing, I really should go now Kagome." He smiled at her and opened her door, "There is no need to go with me. I can go down by myself, rest Kagome." He closed the door with a gentle squeak, Kagome watched at his movements with a dreamy smile on her face.

She squealed and jumped around happily, she didn't even know what she was doing. She opened her cabinet and looked at herself on her full-length mirror.

"You go girl!" she told her reflection, a bit troubled at her wrapped arm but it didn't bother her good mood right now. She stood in the center of her room, eyes closed and bounce herself on top of her comfy bed like a kid, and she jollily jumped on it. Not caring what it would be like after she did that.

She kept on jumping happily that she didn't even hear someone knock on her door, there was a squeaking sound and the door burst opened and Sesshoumaru stared at her jumping form with amusement in his eyes.

"Ahem." He interrupted her happy trance. She abruptly opened her eyes and landed on Sesshoumaru's laughing form. Her eyes widened and she lost her balance. He was on her side and she was dangling in his arms.

"Errr... what are you doing back here?" she asked, a deep blush formed on her cheeks, _'I can't believe he just saw that!! Oh shit!!' _

"I forgot something in your room and I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome party from you." He joked, smirking slightly. He hauled her up by an arm on her slim waist. She gave out a small giggle.

"Ahehe..." she laughed shyly, running a hand on her slightly tangled hair. Sesshoumaru got the look on her face that she was really embarrassed so he decided not to go further.

"I forgot my phone on your table." He withdrew his arm from her waist and walk towards her table. He noticed another phone lying beside his.

"Oh okay."

"Is this yours?" he asked, pointing on the wireless phone beside him.

"That? The card is mine but the phone is my mom's. She's not using hers so I decided to get it. It's expensive buying a phone you know."

"Okay. Can I get your number?" he asked her coolly.

"My number? Errr... next time." She answered, somewhat smiling to herself that she can text him anytime, _'Well, not many people know his number. I always heard those fan girls of his asking for his number. Duh, what kind of fan girls are they?' _

Sesshoumaru was disappointed with her answer but he didn't show it, he just nodded and bid goodbye to her.

"Perhaps being his 'pretend' girlfriend would be an exciting thing for me." She giggled and grabs her cell phone on the table.

"Now let me see what Sesshy is doing." she mumbled to herself.

# Heloooooow Sess!!! R u busy? #

Kagome pressed send and sat down on her chair; she stared silently at her computer monitor.

"Kagome! Sango is on the phone!" her mom called out outside her door.

"Okay mom! Thanks!" She replied back and pick up her extension phone beside the computer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Sango? It's me Kag."

"Oh! Hehe... hey will you go online now? I want to chat with you."

"Duh you're already chatting with me."

"I mean on the net! Please Kagome??"

"Yeah fine fine... which chat room?"

"Errmmm... wait clicking on the other line Here it is! Students of Shikon High School, lousy name for a chat room isn't it?"

Kagome stifled a giggle, "Yeah, who created that room?"

"I don't know, but apparently it s only for Shikon students. They ask you for your teacher's name or that junk. You know Atsushi?"

"Errr ya? The nerdy guy who's obsessed in computer stuffs?"

"Ya that guy! He somehow managed to put a password box on the chat room. Cool huh? They ask you for your favorite and least favorite teacher."

"And then?"

"If they recognize that teacher on our campus, they'll let you in. If not you're kick out."

"Oohh sounds scary... Okay I'll go."

"Some of them are not really from our school, they just guess names and they got it unbelievably."

"Uh huh..."

"Maybe you could find a chat mate."

"Oh, I'm really not into those, Sango."

"But you might as well try! It's fun! I met a girl just now who's studying in our neighboring school, she said so many things li-"

"I get the idea Sango. I'll go there, I promise."

"Oh okay, bye!"

Kagome let out a sigh, lowering the phone. She pressed the switch to her computer and waited for a while.

"Chat mate huh?" she wondered aloud, "I already have a text mate, now I'm searching for a chat mate. What's next? Soul mate?" she laughed at herself. She connected her Internet and went to her yahoo messenger.

"Lemme see... sandy room... shiny room... shit room... shit face room... shit head room... what's up with those shit?" she wondered with a disgust look on her face, "People these days... skinny room... Smut room... Students of Shikon High School... aha!" she clicked and stared at her monitor. More than 30 of the students are on line.

"Sango isn't joking when she said that some people don't belong in here..." she muttered under her breath, "Normally it's only 5 or 10 of us..."

A box popped out, asking for her teacher.

"Mrs. Samui" She typed, she wasn't surprised when she was accepted in the group.

=D computer screen =D

Sangotomboy: Hey guys! Whatz up?

Atsushipc: Nothing much. Cool me I got up a password box.

Lickmenow: guys anyone been French kissed before?

Ihatemyself: ya, it was awesome!

Loplop90: ewww guys! Don't talk about that topic!

Ihatemyself: you just don't know the feeling!

Pogi9876: Yeah right. Anyone want to watch movie with me?

Loplop90: and who are you?

Pogi9876: I'm Daiku from Yukina High school!

Lickmenow: Ah! A trespasser! Atsushi!

::: Pogi9876 has been kicked out of this room :::

Sangotomboy: serves him right. =)

=D

Kagome finally registered herself on this room. "After all, I did promise Sango that I'd go..."

She tapped her fingers idly on her mouse, "What name?" she caught sight of her mom's cell phone, a silver crescent moon chain dangling beside it.

"I know!" She squealed and typed her chat name.

=D Computer Screen =D

::: Mikazuki Tsuki had joined this room :::

Lickmenow: Who the hell is Mikazuki Tsuki?

Mikazuki Tsuki: None of your business.

Loplop90: Ooh... a challenging one... tell me, r u a gurl or a boy?

Mikazuki Tsuki: Girl, don't talk to me again cuz I won't reply.

=D

"I can't believe them..." Kagome grumbled, "Sango, where are you?" she asked aloud as she scroll down to search for a Sango-attitude name. That's when she spotted Sangotomboy.

"It suits her." She giggled and private message her.

=D Computer Screen =D

Mikazuki Tsuki: Hi Sango, it's me Kag.

Sangotomboy: Oh! So you're the meanie one who just shut those people up.

Mikazuki Tsuki: ya, Lickmenow was kinda rude to me. Who the hell is that?

Sangotomboy: I have no idea. =)

Mikazuki Tsuki: So Wazzup?

Sangotomboy: I should be the one to ask you that question!

Mikazuki Tsuki: Huh?

Sangotomboy: So what happen?

Mikazuki Tsuki: What r u talking about?

Sangotomboy: Oh come on Kagome! Don't be "innocent" with me. So what happen between you and the hot guy?

Mikazuki Tsuki: Sango! Nothing happened!

Sangotomboy: R u sure? Friends shares...

Mikazuki Tsuki: Promise you won't tell anybody?

Sangotomboy: Ha! I knew you were hiding something. Ya I promise, cross my heart, you can kill me if I tell a single soul.

Mikazuki Tsuki: He asked me...

Sangotomboy: OMG!! A date? R u guys the 'thing' already? When's the engagement? Can I be your bride's maid? Oh please Kagome tell me all the details!

=D

She sighed, why had she befriends with Sango of all people?

=D Computer Screen =D

Mikazuki Tsuki: Sango clam down...

Sangotomboy: How can I calm myself? I'm so excited for you!

Mikazuki Tsuki: I'm not.

Sangotomboy: You're not? Did I say something wrong? Did he harass you? Did he say something that hurt your feelings?

Mikazuki Tsuki: First you were excited, now you sounded like you're going to kill him.

Sangotomboy: Fine I won' talk anymore. Please tell me what happen Kagome.

Mikazuki Tsuki: He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend until his birthday.

Sangotomboy: Oh my... what did you say?

Mikazuki Tsuki: I said yes... do you think I said the wrong one?

Sangotomboy: No, I think you're right about your decision. He's a nice guy... I think. And you two look awesome together!

Mikazuki Tsuki: Thanks. =) Promise you won't tell anybody k?

Sangotomboy: Promise. Sorry gurl but I must go, Kohaku is pestering me, he wanted to use the computer to play online game with his friends.

Mikazuki Tsuki: K, I understand. Bye then.

Sangotomboy: Bye! Try chatting with someone else on this room.

Mikazuki Tsuki: K, I'll try to find someone interesting. Do you know anyone here?

Sangotomboy: I just know you and Atsushi. But I notice one person on this room that didn't even type a letter in.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Oh? How come?

Sangotomboy: No idea. But his name in the room is Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Ok, I'll check him out later. Bye.

::: Sangotomboy just log out :::

=D

"Taiyoukai of the West..." She mumbled, "Isn't that Lord S?" she thought silently for a minute.

"Hey, I like him, that's why my name is Mikazuki Tsuki because of his crescent mark on his forehead! This guy...we are connected somewhat..." she smiled and decided to private message him.

=D Computer Screen =D

Mikazuki Tsuki: Hi! Care to chat with me?

=D Sesshoumaru's Mansion =D

He put down his book and lazily rub his temples, he had been thinking about his fake proposal to her until now.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he growled in irritation, he arched an eyebrow when he heard his yahoo messenger buzzed loudly. He stood up from his bed and walk towards his lonely computer, which he didn't even bother to look at after he logged in; he clicked on the beeping message and glared at it.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Hi! Care to chat with me?

He shook his head, "I have no time for these games." He closed the message and sat down on his chair, opening his backpack and getting out his homework and projects. A buzz rang out again from his computer and he looked up.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Heloooooow??

He closed the message again, slightly annoyed at those nonsense things, he just logged in for some reason that he didn't know. He opened his Chemistry book and had just begun to scan the first paragraph when the buzzing of the computer broke his concentration. But he doesn't have his concentration on the contents of the book. His mind was still drifting in space trying to find a constellation that looks like Kagome.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Are you alive?

"That's it!" he growled and punched his table, grabbed his keyboard and typed his curses with vociferous hits.

=D Computer Screen =D

Taiyoukai of the West: Who the hell r u and why r u pestering me?!

Mikazuki Tsuki: Oh I'm sorry!! You should have at least put up a damn NO on my first attempt to even chat with you!

Taiyoukai of the West: I was busy, and you don't have the rights to tell me what to do.

Mikazuki Tsuki: For heaven's sake! It's just 2 letters! N.O. NO! If you just told me no I could just leave you.

Taiyoukai of the West: You don't know whom you're arguing with.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Oh yeah? However you also don't know whom you're arguing with!

=D

He sighed, "This girl has guts to argue with me because she don't know me."

'_But it's also your fault, you should have said NO in the first place!'_ his subconscious mind yelled at him.

'_It's her fault she started pestering me.'_ He argued back.

'_She just wanted to be friends with you.'_ His mind tried to calm him.

'_I'm antisocial.'_

'_But you're nice to Kagome, why not be nice to Mikazuki?'_

He immediately shut up and didn't argue back.

=D Computer Screen =D

Taiyoukai of the West: Fine, I apologize to you for my rudeness.

Mikazuki Tsuki: =) It's okay I guess, I'm also rude, so... I'm sorry! And I apologize for disturbing you. I guess I'll leave you.

Taiyoukai of the West: Maybe some other day we can chat online, I'm quite busy with homework right now.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Oh I understand, just one question before I go.

Taiyoukai of the West: And that is?

Mikazuki Tsuki: Why did you pick up that name?

Taiyoukai of the West: My name? I idolize Lord S of the West for his vicious characteristics, and I like his stoic façade.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Hey we have the same idol! I also idolize Lord S, not only handsome, he's ruling was awesome and everybody feared him! For me that was sooo cool!!! I dedicate my name for the crescent moon on his forehead.

Taiyoukai of the West: Oh? It seems that faith had made some arrangement...

Mikazuki Tsuki: Huh?

Taiyoukai of the West: Nothing.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Oh fine, bye then. Nice chatting with you. Oh yeah I'm a girl.

Taiyoukai of the West: Nice chatting with you too. Boy.

Mikazuki Tsuki: I kinda figured it out myself that you're a boy... your first message to me was normally for boys.

Taiyoukai of the West: I see. See you then.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Bye!

::: Mikazuki Tsuki just logged out :::

=D

Sesshoumaru looked at his wristwatch, it's already 6:00 p.m. and he hasn't finished his homework. A loud knock banged on his bedroom door.

"Yo Sesshoumaru! Come on down for dinner!" Inuyasha yelled at the other side of the door. He waited for a grunt in respond before walking back down the stairs.

"Guess I won't be having much sleep for today." He muttered under his breath and stood up.

=D Higurashi Shrine =D

Kagome yawned sleepily and stretched up her arms above her head, her back slightly stiff.

"Owww..." She moaned out as she stretched out more. "Taiyoukai of the West... Mikazuki Tsuki..." She murmured with a small smile. Her cellular phone vibrated beside her, almost scaring the shit out of her.

(Reminder: # bla...bla...bla... # = Kagome's text, # bla...bla...bla... # = Sesshoumaru's text)

% Hello Kag. I'm sorry for the late reply. Been busy =) %

# Oh that's okay! What r u doin? #

% Eating. U? %

# Lying on my bed, am I disturbing your meal? #

% No. So anything special for tomorrow that you won't mind telling mw? %

# Don't know... hey I got an idea! #

% What? %

# How about we tell a clue about ourselves everyday? #

% Sounds good to me. Why? %

# Oh nothing, just popped out of my silly mind. So u don't mind? #

% It's okay for me. I'm sorry but my brother is pestering me here. Can we text tomorrow? %

# Not before you give a clue about yourself! #

% Fine, I have an annoying brother. %

# It's not fair! U should say something about you! But I think it's okay. I also have a brother. His name is Souta. #

% Oh I see, well then Kag, Txt u tomorrow. %

# Bye! Nyt nyt! #

% Gud nyt to u too. %

"He's such a nice guy..." she whispered dreamily, "I wonder what he looks like... I hope he's as handsome as Sesshoumaru." She giggled at her own fantasy. She suddenly caught sight of a wrapped package on her table, she curiously crept towards it.

"Hmmm... I didn't notice this... Maybe mom brought it earlier." She tore the wrapper off and lightly fingered the hard cover of the book.

"Make a wish yourself." She read aloud, she opened the book and immediately pours all of her attention to the open article in front of her.

"Now this is interesting." She whispered and read the article on the back of her mind.

[Create a bracelet, necklace, anklet or whatever you like to be your accessory made out of beads, be careful. Before you wear it around your body, make a wish first. Tie it around the part of your body that you want it to be and never take it out. The only time you can remove it is the day your wish is granted. If it is removed purposely or accidentally, your wish will not be granted. Try it.]

"Nice." She smiled and quickly rummaged through her closet.

"I know I have some unused beads around here..." she told herself as she search each boxes with one hand and disappointedly place it back where she got it.

"Aha!" She cried happily, placing the box on top of her table. She opened it and smiled to herself.

"I knew this would have some use in the future." She got out several kinds and colors of beads; she searched inside her drawer and found long strands of nylons.

"I'll make one for myself and Sesshoumaru." She sang happily and began to do create some patterns.

"But what color for boys?" she asked herself, "Might as well ask Sess."

# Sorry to interrupt Sess. Got something to ask you. What color do guys like? #

% Maybe black and white, but for me I like dark blue and silver. %

# Got it. Tnx! #

% No sweat. %

"Black and white... I don't like black, so I'll follow Sess' taste. Blue and silver then!" she whispered happily and enthusiastically continues to her work. But still has some difficulties on inserting the nylon inside the beads.

"Damn you Yura." She silently cursed under her breath.

=D

So how was it? Okay or bad? And does anybody have some difficulties on reading txt words? If yes I'll post some in here.

Doin = doing

Tnx = thanks

Gud = good

Nyt = night

R = are

U = you

Did I forget something that you don't understand? And oh yeah, I need to be clear about the "Lord S"

Instead of Sesshoumaru being the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, I made it as "Lord S", so Kagome would not know who her chat mate is! And Mikazuki Tsuki means Crescent moon.

Review Responses:

Ioka – Tnx!

Silverspun – oh u think so? Thanks!

Mystic Hanyou – ya me too! I'm also a sess/kag fan! Well, I can't help it! It's hard to make a romance fic if Sesshoumaru is too stiff.

Dragon Rae – Sorry! I need Kagome to fall to create a scene!

DemonWikka1 – hehe tnx for reviewing! You're so funny!

Animegirl55 – glad u like it! Sorry to leave it on a cliffy!

WinterBlossom/YukiSakura – tnx

UltaAnimeFangurl2004 – sorry to hear u pissed off =)

Deadly thorn - =)

Chuujitsu – glad u like it!!!

Crazyanime chick696 – weird?

Ra – cute huh?

Hyper person – oh I'm so happy u like it!

Darksesshy – loyal? U made my day happy!

Sesshygurl22 - =D tnx

Kagemaiden – hehe tnx

LadyYome – Hehe you're not rude. =O

Sailorstarwinter – I'm really flattered! Arigato for the compliments!

Inuyashachic515 – hehe I like Sango on chapter 2! So brave!

Kimusume kaoru – Soooooooo sweet!!!

Onigiri2 – tnx!

Anim3-for3v3r – thankies!

The-piro-16 - = D lolz

MoonlightPrincess – hai

MikoEmaku – Ooooh tnx

Sess – my story is one of the best for ya? Ayyyyyy sooo happy!!!

Bobo - =) giggle tnx giggle you know what "bobo" means in Filipino language?

Green – hehe tnx!

DoRKy-LiCoUS - =)

=) Please read and review! If you don't mind reading original fics... can you guys read my story on ? I don't know if I've done a good job or it sucks! Please give it a shot!

My penname is on my profile.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Fluffy li


	4. A change of life

Hi pipz! Sorry for the really late update! My schedule is a heck of a time! We have soooo many homework!! Waaaa!!! Not that I really hate it, hihi I don't really mind homework except mandarin, I really hate that subject!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4 – a change of life

"Kagome wake up."

"Ugh later..." Kagome groaned groggily and turned to the owner of the voice, unconsciously she mumbled "Sesshoumaru".

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at hearing his name, _'How did she know it was me? Or perhaps she's dreaming of me?' _he thought amusedly, he tried to wake her up again.

"Kagome, it's time for school." He shook her shoulders gently, but in vain, he tried harder this time. He leaned forward and was about to shout at her when she suddenly grab his collar and hauled half of his body on top of her.

He groaned at the feeling of her chest brushed against his, his face turning unconditionally crimson, _'Oh god why do you torture me like this?' _he groaned and tried to stand up only to be pulled down again, she mumbled something some heavy animal pounced on her and was tickling her.

"Kagome wake up!" he yelled at her, her only reaction was cringing slightly but continued sleeping. _'I didn't know she sleeps like a pig.' _He sighed heavily; the door creaked slightly followed by a gasp. Mrs. Higurashi stood there with her hand covering her mouth in a shocked manner.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru! I didn't think you would-"

"I assure you I didn't do anything, I was just trying to wake her up when she suddenly hauled me like a mad girl." He whispered, his eyebrow twitching madly. Mrs. Higurashi let out a relieved sigh and withdrew her hand from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru mouthed, "help" and Mrs. Higurashi giggled, she nodded and gestured him to tickle her. His eyes widened at the brilliant idea and nodded, the elder woman gave him two thumbs up and exited the room for their privacy.

Hearing the door closed, Sesshoumaru managed to disentangle himself from her before he tickle her, preventing her from thinking anything bad.

He experimentally pokes her ribs and chuckled when she let out a squeak, another and she practically squirmed. He smirked and began to tickle her mercilessly, she began to giggle and wriggle in her sleep.

"Stop please!" she muttered, waving her uninjured hand like mad in order to stop the movement, a hand came in contact with Sesshoumaru cheek and the attempt stopped.

He placed his palm on his left cheek, _'That hurts.' _How he wanted to kiss her now so she would wake up, _'Maybe someone cast a spell on her like sleeping beauty.' _He thought amusedly. However, a condition came back into his mind.

"_Don't take my first kiss."_

'_Oh yeah I promised.' _Now he wishes he hadn't made that word, he searched for something to use to wake her up. His eyes stopped at her teddy bear, _'Hmmm this is a good idea.'_

He grabbed the bear and pressed it on her lips rather roughly, her eyes immediately snapped open and punched the offending thing away. It flew directly on Sesshoumaru's face and smacks its hard plastic nose on his nose bridge.

His nose felt numb, _'That really hurts damn it! No more Mr. Nice guy.'_

Kagome sat up groggily, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the room. She could make out a fuzzy figure and narrowed her eyes.

"Why the hell did you kiss me you pervert! I'm going to call the police! I'll charge you of sexual harrassme-mphff!!!" Sesshoumaru shoved the bear on her lips to muffle her accusations.

"Then charge this bear of yours." He smirked when she sputter some furs.

"What? What the heck do you mean?" Kagome growled and her swipe her fingers to straighten her messy hair while mumbling incoherent words.

"I do intent to keep my word to you Kagome." He stared at her seriously; she abruptly stopped mumbling and huffing.

"Oh. I get it." She lowered her head to hide her embarrassment, as quickly as it is, she looked up and glared at him, "But that reason is not a enough to shove that bear in my mouth! I would have died of suffocate!"

"Look here missy, you left me no choice. I came in your room trying to wake you up, you mumbled my name and suddenly drag me on top of you. Then I began to tickle you and you slapped me. I thought you were acting like 'sleeping beauty' and was about to kiss you but I remembered about the pact, so I shoved the bear instead." He crossed his arm in a sexy way that she almost drooled, well, almost.

"Oh wow. That must be a heck of a morning." She shrugged and stood up, Sesshoumaru sat on her sofa and followed her figure enter the bathroom with his eyes.

She hummed cheerfully as she brushed her teeth, she almost fell back when Sesshoumaru popped out his head without any noise. She spit out the bubbles and glared at him, her bandaged arm on her hips, the other one holding her toothbrush.

"Do you always want to scare the shit out of me?" Kagome asked annoyed, glaring holes on his face.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"What?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, what the hell is he talking about?

"Would you rather I didn't shove that bear in your mouth?" He repeated.

"Eh?" Kagome's face suddenly turned bright crimson at the thought of him invading her mouth. Sesshoumaru smirked at this and leaned on the doorframe, examining her.

"Thought so. Now hurry up or we'll be late." He mumbled under his breath and walk towards her desk.

"Hn, who told you to come over here then? It's certainly not me." Kagome shouted, grabbing her uniform from the cabinet and going back to the bathroom to change. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head.

He caught sight of the book that lay on top of her math book, curiosity got the best of him and he pick up the book.

"Make a wish yourself." He read aloud, he opened it and his eyes caught a poem written in a sloppy handwriting.

_A crescent moon that wishes to calm me when I'm depressed,_

_A demon that wishes to see me smile yet when I'm down,_

_But if ever this wish don't come true by means of the beads,_

_Then faith would be the one to decide when it should be done._

"Hmmm..." he was silent for a moment, pondering about the poem that intrigues him at this moment. Kagome suddenly banged the door open and marched towards him.

"What now? Harassing my property?" she mocked happily, Sesshoumaru glared at her and returned the book back to its place.

"I was just curious what got in your way from finishing your algebra assignment." He pointed at the open notebook with only number one question in it when the upper part says 'Assignment tomorrow 1-10'.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, "I totally forgot about that!" She quickly grabs her algebra book and opened it to the page of her work, trying to answer as many as she can. But her mind was crowded with the incident this morning, and being tense doesn't help a bit.

"Don't worry I'll help you out with that. You're the same class with me in math, and our math schedule is after recess so we would have time to do i-" he didn't finish his sentence for Kagome suddenly wrapped one arm around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you very much!!" she laughed merrily, Sesshoumaru nodded and was tempted to hug her back but she quickly withdrew. Blushing madly.

"Er- heheh sorry about that! Uh... I guess we should be going!"

"I believe so." Kagome was about to sling her backpack behind her back but Sesshoumaru lifted it off her. "I'll carry this." He went ahead of her and went down the stairs, Kagome just gaped at the empty door.

"Is he really taking this seriously?"

--

"When I say kiss, kiss me on the cheek." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes focus on the road.

"WHAT?! Hey we didn't-"

"We have a pact remember?" Sesshoumaru reminded her with a sigh, she remained silent for a while and nodded.

"But don't take it for granted! I don't want to be called a slut!" Kagome huffed stubbornly.

"I know what I'm doing. And whoever called you a slut won't live long." Kagome glance at him for any sign of joke but found that he was looking serious. She gulped and smiled nervously.

"Okay..." she mumbled, there was silence in the car and she can't bear it any longer. She pulled out her cellphone and decided to text Sess.

(A.N. now I really hate this part, why the hell is my txt symbol always getting mixed up? I already change it many times and I hate it! From now on I'll just put their name! Grrrrr....)

Kag: Hi hi hi hi hi!!! Morning! Wacha doing?

Kagome smiled at her silly antics, she's a young lady now and she's still this childish. She then remembers about the bracelet, she began rummaging her backpack with her uninjured hand.

The stoplight went red and Sesshoumaru took out his cell phone, he smiled slightly.

Sess: I'm driving my girlfriend to school.

He felt proud when he typed "my girlfriend" there, it seems like he's the luckiest person in the world to have her, yeah well, it's fake and we know it.

"Aha!" She whispered happily when she found what she's seeking for, she smiled even brighter when her cell phone vibrated. She opened the message and was somewhat jealous of the girl he had. _'Oh come on Kagome! Grow up! He's just a textmate! Why do you care of his personal life?' _her mind lectured her, she decided not to counter back for she knew herself that it was useless.

Kag: Heh okay, I'll text you later. My boyfriend is driving me to school too!

She was tempted to say "pretend boyfriend" but shook her head, what if this boy is a guy studying in their school? Then their plan would be a disastrous one!

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru's surprised her that she almost banged her head on the windowpane.

"Oh this?" she smiled and pulled the beads and dangled it on his line of view, "I made it last night, the other is for you." They stopped at the school parking lot and at the same time the world came into silence.

Kagome was busy fumbling with the ties that it slipped off her palms and landed on the driver's mat, she reached out and searched for it. Although there's nothing wrong with what she's doing, the outside world was definitely thinking about something else.

Kagome didn't notice that they're inside the school campus and was squealing happily and rambling about the bracelet.

"So Sesshou-kun, one for me and one for you. But before I tie this close make a wish first!" Kagome smiled excitedly, at first Sesshoumaru was making fun of her for believing such nonsense but she insists that it's nice to try; maybe his wish might come true!

"Fine." He mumbled and wished something under his breath, he nodded and Kagome pulled his arm close to her, his hand touching her tummy. Her arm haven't heal that much yet so she can't stretch her arms and needs all the help to tie the knot.

"Now don't tell anyone about that wish or it'll fail, don't remove this even if you're taking a... uh... you know! Hehe..." she laughed nervously, Sesshoumaru smiled at her wariness.

"Now your turn." He snatched the bracelet, Kagome glared at him but closed her eyes. She opened them after a while and thrust her wrist at him, he tied the knot and purposely let his hand linger on her own. Kagome stared at him hotly and reluctantly withdrew her hand from his. He didn't say anything and got off the car, he rounded at her place and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, "Hey are you sure this will work? I'm already receiving weird glances not to mention scary glares." She shivered at the thought of having a war on the corridor again.

"Don't worry, this time no one will touch you." Sesshoumaru growled possessively, silently vowing to himself to protect her. Kagome snickered and elbowed him on the ribs.

"Be careful, I might start believing that you're really serious with this." She chuckled.

"Let's just wait and see." He mumbled and pressed her closer to his body when they entered the lobby, everyone stared at them unbelievably.

"Err Sesshou? I don't think this is really a good idea..." she whispered, the man beside her nudge her and whispered only she could hear.

"Kiss."

She gasped quietly and silently cursed him, _'Damn him, he's making this harder than it is.' _She thought angrily and tip toed and kissed him on the cheek, she felt his cool cheek became warm all of the sudden so she withdrew. They could hear gasps and whispers after that.

"Omigod! She already did it with Sesshoumaru-sama!" A girl whispered loudly, she received a glare from Sango. The bitch stared at Sango as she gestured her to look down, Sango raised her middle finger at her and snickered.

"I can't believe you're being such a jerk! You said it on purpose!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru just smirked and remained silent.

Kagome saw her friend from afar and bid farewell to Sesshoumaru but he shook his head, she began to pout but Sango came beside her and reassured Sesshoumaru that she'll protect her friend whatever happens. He was reluctant to leave but nodded and kissed her, on the cheek of course!

"Now spill." Sango tapped her foot on the cold cement impatiently.

"Heheh..." Kagome smiled nervously, "Nothing special happened." She yelped in pain when Sango lightly punched her bruised shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Sango rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Now will you please tell me what happen?" Kagome grumbled something under her breath.

"As I told you in our chat yesterday, it's all fake."

"Uh huh I know about that! However I remembered nothing about you mentioning about kisses and rides? And how come he acts like he's very protective of you, not that it's bad." Sango whispered as she and Kagome walk silently to their locker, eyeing the others warily.

"We promised because he said that it would be obvious that we're faking if we don't have physical contact, but of course my lips are restricted!" Kagome giggled, earning several glares from the Sesshoumaru fan club, Kagome hid behind Sango, but Sango being the tough one punched the nearby locker with all her might earning several "eeps!" from the girls.

"That's what you'll get from me if you do anything to my friend! Got it?!" she yelled angrily, the girls nodded fearfully and scram towards their lockers. Kagome stared at her with tearful eyes.

"Thanks Sango. You're really a great friend!" Sango smiled at her and told her to go to the comfort room first with her, Kagome nodded happily and bounce her way towards the comfort room.

When they were in the comfort room and no sign of any girls, Sango closed the door and screamed. Kagome immediately covered her ears with her hands.

"DAMN THAT SLUTS! THAT PUNCH HURTS! DAMN THEM ALL!!!!" she yelled and blew her throbbing fist, Kagome removed her hands from her ears and laughed merrily, slightly concerned about her friend.

"Oh my god I can't believe you! I was starting to think that you're really a macho girl but gods, you're fake!" She continued laughing, Sango glared at her but laughed at herself too.

"Well, that will teach them! Oww..." she groaned and caressed her bruising fist. Kagome smiled and opened the door.

"Come on we'll go to the clinic and get some ice, I'll try to find Miroku to help you to your class."

"There's no need to search for me, for Mr. Handsome is here!" Miroku presented himself proudly in front of them, Sango rolled her eyes and glared at him but was happy that he's here to help her.

"Were you stalking us?" Kagome asked suspiciously, Miroku's eyebrow twitched in response.

"I was merely passing by when I heard Sango yelled, I was really worried." He placed a hand on his heart and removed it; he then luckily reached for Sango's uninjured hand and placed it on his chest.

"W-wha?" Sango's eyes widen.

"See? My heart is beating fast! I was really worried." His brows furrowed together in a fake manner. Sango's brow twitched madly and Kagome held her bruised fist to stop her from attacking the pervert. Sango snatched her hand back from his grasp and glared at him.

"You're lucky for my hand is not in the right condition now or you'll be dead." Sango muttered angrily and started to walk towards the clinic room. Miroku's playful look dramatically turned serious and jogged beside her.

"Why what happen to you? Did anyone hurt you?" his voice sounded very worried that Sango almost felt light headed, _'One minute he's being a pervert and now he's like this, gods help me.' _She thought silently, Miroku stared at her worriedly and without warning scooped her in his arms; Sango let out a yelp and quickly attached her arms around his neck.

"Hey put me down! Pervert! Heeeeelp!!!" she yelled, bonking his head with her fist, Kagome giggled at the scene they made.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of her." Miroku yelled behind his back, Kagome shouted her thanks and walked down the corner and bumped into Sesshoumaru.

"Oh I was about to look for you." Kagome smiled and entwined their hands; Sesshoumaru raised an eyes brow at her.

"I thought you don't want to be too bold?" He shook his head at her confusedly.

"Hehe well, it's only pretend so let's make it happy will it last!" Kagome giggled and leaned her head on his arm and sighed heavily.

'_I do hope my wish comes true, if this is all but a dream then please don't wake me up...' _

'_I think I'm beginning to take this one seriously, I just hope my wishes don't go fiasco.'_

_**TBC**_

Yay! I know this chapter is kinda short but well... I think it's worth it. About the poem, I wrote it! I know it doesn't rhyme but who cares? Haha!

Review responses: (From now on I won't mention much, just the names of reviewers. Just those who did ask some questions would be separated.)

The Late Dark Nadeshiko, maxi, Lei-yu, j-chan, TortureInLife, eddie4, gina, anim3-for3v3r, Chaos Babe, Lasako, Dragon Rae, Onigiri2, darksesshy, darkmikodemon, ..., OtakuMuses, Rushyuo, Dragonruler212, Chuujitsu, The-piro-16

Aniyuka – about Kouga... hmmm I'm thinking of something now! Hehe tnx for suggesting!

DimmingBlackRose – hmmm Kag is not stupid, it's just that there's so many people in the world and she might make a fool of herself if she's going to ask Sesshoumaru if he's her txtmate. What if he's not?

Sanosuke Hidane – haha it's nice to know you can speak my language! Oh yea I have a friend here (hong kong), her name is Amy Okuno and she's helping me with my Japanese! Really cool!

DemonWicca – actually I find you really funny, haha I have a weird sense of humor and I'm glad I made you laugh, oh yeah Kagome and Sesshy would know each other, I don't know really what I'm suppose to do. Haha.

Hokuikai – about your question, the answer is yes, I have a secret to tell you... errr well it's not a secret now. What I do is I imagine the scene in my head whenever I'm bored or taking a bath, it really helps knowing the scenes playing in your own la-la land. And more effective before you sleep! I don't know about you but I manage to come this far by imagining my story before I sleep, cuz sometimes I dreamt of it. Try it! I hope that helps!

**Haha I have a question to all you guys, please answer this on your review!**

**What would you like to be the first to be revealed?**

**Txt mate**

**Chat mate**

**The whole school knowing that it's all fake, I mean the relationship**

If you chose 3 to be the first, then the whole story would likely take so long for them to realize that they're somewhat connected. So I think 1 and 2 would be more accurate.

Review please!

Fluffy li


End file.
